


When All Is Lost, Then All Is Found

by iamirondad



Series: The Room Saga [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Prequel, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Tony’s life was slowly starting to make sense.Then, in the blink of an eye, everything changes.Peter and Morgan are taken –kidnapped, with zero leads.Tony struggles to keep everyone together, in the five-year battle, to bring them home.The Prequel to'Come, My Darling, Homeward Bound.'
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: The Room Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822108
Comments: 42
Kudos: 332





	1. Year One: When Will My Life Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Morgan are taken, snatched by an unknown assailant. At first, it's believed to be a ransom case, but months pass, with no call and no leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! The response, to _'Come, My Darling, Homeward Bound'_ was amazing, and I became so attached, to that universe, that I had to write this. This, being from Tony's point of view, and set, over the course of five years, instead of a few months, sets a very different tone, from the original. I hope you all like seeing, this side of the story. 
> 
> If you have read _'Come, My Darling, Homeward Bound,'_ I would recommend reading that first, as it sets this one up, but this should make sense if you choose to read this one first.
> 
> Thank you, everyone! 
> 
> I decided to tag this story 'Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings' because I wasn't sure what categories this falls into, and I want you all to be safe. There will be mentions of potential sexual assault, like with the original. I will leave trigger warnings, on every chapter. Stay safe lovelies. 
> 
> **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**

**_I. The 1st Day_ **

Morgan was going through a phase. If she liked something, then she couldn’t be separated, from that said _something_. Usually, she was a joyous baby; she hardly cried, when it was bedtime, and she hadn’t been a fussy newborn, but if she grew attached to something – _her dad’s trainers, a plastic spoon, the Spider-Man mask, her favourite toys_ \- she would scream, for an infinity, if they were taken away from her. She’d been spoiled for her first birthday, but her favourite gift was a battery-operated fake phone, that May bought for her. She never let go of it, it was even tucked under her arm when she went to bed.

Unfortunately, Tony dropped it, and it wasn’t particularly shatterproof. 

He was _lucky_ , that Peter was home from college, for a few days, and had taken Morgan out, to a playgroup, or he’d be screwed. To add insult to injury, it was Valentine’s Day. Tony wanted the day to be _perfect,_ it was his first meal out with Pepper, alone together, since Morgan was born, so it was a big deal. They’d had to push back the reservation, so he could rush over to a toy store, and replace Morgan’s toy phone, so she’d never know. 

Peter could keep her distracted and away, for days, on end. He was a keen babysitter, and his little sister had an obvious soft spot for him. She never cried, when he held her; her first word was ‘Petey’ – _well_ , technically it was ‘pee-pee _,_ ’ but it was directed towards Peter. Morgan never crawled, she was straight up onto her feet; it terrified the shit of Tony, but she was a Stark, and it was foreseeable. When she walked, for the first time, she waddled from Pepper, straight into Peter’s arms. It was blatant, that Peter was her favourite person, and Tony would have no other way.

Tony was also grateful for Michelle, Peter’s amazing, but somewhat, terrifying girlfriend. She was still, in Massachusetts, studying hard. She shared an apartment with Peter, which was every young couple’s dream, but she didn’t give a shit about Valentine’s Day, so Peter could babysit, carefree. The duo had something else planned, for the following week, Peter called it an ‘ _Anti Valentine’s Day Valentine’s Day_.’ Perfectly not confusing.

Peter sent Tony, constant updates, on his and Morgan’s location – usually, with a selfie, to go with it. He was cutting, through a park, from the playgroup, and Happy was picking them up, to take them home.

Tony had found a replacement toy phone, he bought two, to be on the safe side.

He skipped through the car park, ignoring the glances and glares, from civilians nearby. He was wrapped up warm, head-to-toe, in winter gear; his face was partially covered, which was probably the reason most people couldn’t work out who he was.

He unlocked his car, pulled back the front seat and placed the bag, securely on the backseat. He pulled off his gloves and tossed them onto the passenger seat.

His cell rang.

“Uh.” He stood, next to open driver’s door, “Come on, come on.” He buried his hand in his pocket and took out his cell. 

Happy was calling, most likely because he was stuck in traffic and needed Tony to pick the kids up.

“Hey, Hap - I’m just on-”

Happy muttered with a broken voice, “ _Tony?_ ”

Tony’s smile fell, “Um, yeah.” He itched the back of his head, “Yeah, what—what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Happy paused, “ _I don’t—_ ” He sniffled, _“I can’t find them - Tony, I don’t know where they are - I found, Tony-_ ”

“Happy.” Tony cut in, assertively, he was not used to Happy being frantic, he was usually the level-headed one, “What do you mean?”

“ _I’ve looked everywhere, and they’re not here_.” Happy choked out, “ _Peter wasn’t answering his phone._ ”

Tony scraped his teeth across his lower lip, in a desperate attempt to remain calm, “Maybe he went the other way - it’s pretty icy out—”

 _“Tony._ ” Happy’s voice cracked, _“I found his phone.”_

“What—”

 _“It was in a hedge—”_ He cried, “ _Morgan’s hat is on the path, and—_ ”

An invisible force pushed against Tony’s chest, “What—” He stumbled, “ _And_ , what?”

_“There’s blood on the path.”_

The ground beneath Tony’s feet softened, he grabbed the roof of the car with his spare hand.

 _“Somebody—”_ Happy swallowed, _“Somebody’s taken them.”_

Tony always knew it was a possibility, that his kids would be taken and held for ransom. They’ve practised for this, been through the protocols, over and over again, but it didn’t help.

Rehearsals didn’t carry the dread.

“Have you—” Tony punched the top of the car with his free fist, to try and regain alert, “Have you—”

_“I’ve notified first responders, yeah.”_

“Okay, okay.” Tony nodded, “ _Okay_ , I’m gonna phone Pepper.”

_“I’ll be here.”_

Tony couldn’t even say goodbye, he just hung up and dialled Pepper, without even taking a breath.

Pepper answered, _“Don’t tell me - you’re stuck in a queue, and we’ll be ordering in—”_

“Pepper—” He cried hoarsely, he moved his spare hand, holding it under his mouth, “Pep—”

 _“Tony.”_ Her voice turned gentle, with a hint of panic, _“Honey, what’s going on?”_

“They’ve been taken.”

“I don’t—” She stuttered, “I don’t—”

She either didn’t understand or didn’t want to.

“Our kids.” Tony sobbed, with a shaking hand, “They’re gone.” He gasped, for air, like he was being held underwater, “Somebody took our kids.”

 _“Okay—”_ Pepper inhaled a sharp breath, _“Okay, where—where from?”_

“The park.” He answered, “Happy’s there.”

 _“I’m gonna head off.”_ He could hear her, hurrying around, knocking things off tables and worktops, to find her keys, _“You—”_

“I need to tell May.”

 _“Yes, um, go and get May._ ” She froze, _“I’ll phone MJ, a-and Ned.”_

Tony looked to the sky, with teary-eyes, “I love you.”

 _“Love you too.”_ He heard the front door click open, and then, she hung up.

Tony was a superhero; he’d fought aliens, and gods - he carried a nuke into a wormhole and held an entire country, on his back, but _nothing,_ absolutely _nothing,_ compared to what he was feeling knowing that his kids were in danger. Being a dad, was a trillion times more terrifying than being _Iron Man_.

He dug his nails into his palm and clambered into the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him, “Fri-” He coughed, “Friday?”

“ _Boss_.”

“I need you—”

 _“I have already deployed the Iron Legion, sir_.” She interrupted, “ _They are currently scanning a twenty-mile perimeter of their last identified location - tracked using the selfie that Peter sent you, thirteen minutes ago.”_

“Thirteen minutes.” Tony parroted as he sped out of the car park, ignoring the honks and expletives from shoppers, “We gotta find them.”

“ _I’m sure we will, Boss_.”

Tony frowned, “You’re connected to Karen, on Peter’s phone, right?”

“ _I am, sir._ ” Friday answered, “ _We lost connection, for a few minutes._ ”

He slammed his fists off the steering wheel, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“ _My sincerest apologies, sir._ ” Somehow, she sounded worried, “ _I didn’t register a problem- Karen and I aren’t always communicating.”_

Tony breathed, “Can I talk to her?”

Friday chirped _, “Of course.”_

“ _Mr. Stark_ …”

“Karen, tell me everything you know.”

“ _Peter was walking, with his phone in his back pocket_.” She said, “ _The last time he interacted with his cell, was when he sent you a pictur_ e.”

“Do you know what happened to them?”

“ _I’m afraid not, sir_.” Her voice never seemed so human, her and Friday, it was like they understood the stakes, now more than ever, “ _I gather that his phone was grabbed, but it was turned off before I could do any form of surveillance_.”

“Can you relay this information to Happy?”

“ _I’ll do that now_.”

Tony spun around a corner, breaking countless traffic laws as he parked up, outside Peter’s apartment building. He didn’t take the time to line up with the space, he leapt out and charged to the entrance - thankfully, a resident was leaving, so he didn’t need to buzz himself in.

He sprinted up the stairs, after seeing a queue for the elevator - that was something, he didn’t have time for.

His chest was burning, and black dots were clouding his vision, he made it and knocked, repetitively, with a closed fist.

“I get it!” May shouted, muffled behind the door, “I’m coming.” She moved towards the door, huffing and puffing, “Jesus.”

She pulled the door open, quick, and he pulled away his fist, “May.”

The frustration across her face crumbled into worry, “What?” She eyeballed him, head-to-toe, “What’s wrong?”

Tony stepped forward, to go inside.

She held her hand up, pressing it against his chest, “No.” She pushed him back, “You tell me what the hell is going on, right now.”

Tony’s eyes welled with tears, “Um…” He stamped his foot on the ground, trying to get a hold on himself, “They’re gone, May.”

She shook her head, “What are you talking about?”

“Peter…” He stuttered, “Morgan - they were taken.”

“Taken…” She leaned her hand on the door frame, as she tried to process it, “Taken, by who?”

“We don’t know.”

She balled her hand around his jacket, unconsciously, “What do we do?”

“The protocol’s already—” He waved his hand back, “Happening - the police, they’re gonna wanna talk to us when we get there.”

May shuddered, “There.”

“The…the park.” He blinked away tears, “Where—where they were taken.”

She moved her hand, squeezing his wrist, “We need to go.”

“Yeah.”

She jolted, “Michelle, Ned - they—”

“Pepper’s on that.”

May looked up at him, bug-eyed, with a trembling lower lip.

“May—”

She bounced up, throwing her arms around him, “We’re gonna find them.”

He instinctively laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped a strong arm behind her back, “I know.” Tony frowned, as an unsettling sensation spread across his chest because he wasn’t sure if he even believed that himself.

* * *

The park was cautioned off, for the public, but it was swarmed with cops and also, half a dozen agents that Tony sent in especially; they were working together, in a sort of strange harmony.

Happy was off the side, being interviewed. He was the first on the scene, a friend of the family - for the police, that would make him suspect number one. A theory that Tony was going to shut down immediately.

“Tony!” Pepper charged over, crashing into his chest.

“Hey.” He folded his arms around her, “We got here as fast as we could.”

“You haven’t missed much.” She stepped back, her eyes shifted over to May, “Hi.” She grabbed May’s low hanging wrist and pulled her into a hug, “Michelle’s getting the first flight out of Massachusetts, and Ned’s going to meet us at the station.”

May mumbled, “Good.”

Pepper stepped back, holding May’s hand, she turned, to take Tony’s hand. There was nothing more to say, or do. Their world slowly collapsed, but they remained anchored, hand-in-hand.

A man, in his mid-forties - _maybe_ \- strode over, “I’m sorry to intrude.” He cleared his throat, “I’m Detective Hawkins, I’m the lead on your case.” He turned to May, “You must be May Parker?”

“Yes.”

“So…” Tony chipped in, “What do you need from us?”

“To talk to you all, separately.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows, “Separately?”

“I ensure you, it’s protocol.”

Tony went with Detective Hawkins - May and Pepper were taken aside, by two other officers.

Tony was asked a series, of simple, routine questions - such as the correct way to spell Morgan and Peter’s names, their dates of births, and their commonly used nicknames.

“You and Mrs. Stark have sole custody of Morgan Stark, correct?”

“Yes.”

Hawkins’ scrunched his nose, “But you and Mrs. Parker, adopted Peter Parker, back in 2017, you had a shared custody agreement, until Peter turned 18, last August?”

Tony straightened his back, “We did, yeah.”

“Were you and Mrs. Parker romantically involved, at all?”

Tony’s face dropped, “No, and May’s not Peter’s mother.”

“We know.” He scribbled on his notepad, “Did you have any relation to Peter’s birth parents?”

Tony had never wanted to punch someone harder, than in this exact moment, “No.”

Hawkins raised a singular eyebrow, “Why did you decide to adopt Peter?”

Tony knew these questions were procedure; Peter’s adoption was made public knowledge, but his name was never disclosed, so, he could have a normal life, at college, without that attachment.

It would look odd, from an outsider’s view - Tony Stark, _a billionaire_ , adopting a random kid from Queens.

“It was May’s idea.” Tony explained, “She’d always wanted to adopt him, but never got around to doing it.”

“But how did you—”

“Peter was an intern, with my September Foundation program, back in 2016.” Tony hurried through, wanting to get away and help find his kids, instead of answer formulaic questions, “He blew his team away, and he became my personal intern. You know, he grabbed my coffee and helped me with my suits. My wife and I grew close to him, and May - we were like family, overnight. When May asked me, to adopt him, with her, it was an easy answer.”

Hawkins’ eyes widened, “Um, _okay_. We believe this is a ransom case, with your notability. That makes the next twenty-four hours, the most critical. If it escalates, past that time, we’re going to need a list of people, from you, that you believe would inflict harm on your children, to get to you.”

Tony hesitated because that was list would be extensive. He thought he could leave his past behind when Morgan was born, but it had caught up, with not only him, but his kids, “Okay.”

* * *

Dread settled in Tony’s stomach, especially when they entered the station.

It was quiet, there were only a few prisoners in holding, and most of the officers were sat around, typing up mission reports for their own cases. Some forgot themselves and stared up at them, with their jaws on the floor.

They were taken to a small room, an officer was stationed with them - waiting impatiently for a phone rang. It was likely to be a phone at the station, but there was a chance Tony’s would ring, or Pepper’s or May’s.

Ned arrived, but he was taken for questioning before they could see him.

One-by-one; Tony, Pepper, May and Happy, were taken to do a polygraph test, which, under the stress of everything, wasn’t great.

Michelle arrived, fresh from the airport, but she was dragged away for questioning too. Obviously, she had nothing to do with it, neither did Ned. It was routine, to sit down with the friends of the victim, to rule out foul play from family members.

When Ned and Michelle were allowed into the room, none of them spoke; there was nothing left to do, but wait.

Ned fell asleep, with his head rested against Michelle’s shoulder. She sat there, staring at the floor, with a haunted look in her eyes, almost like she knew something big was about to happen.

Rhodey was flying back, from a mission in Europe, but it would be a while until he was with them.

Pepper and Tony were curled up on a dusty old couch, that was tucked underneath a window sill.

They were approaching the early hours of the morning, and they’d heard nothing.

Pepper perked up, squeezing his hand, “Oh…”

He squeezed back, “What?”

She turned, with teary eyes, “Morgan’s Spider-Man, she can’t sleep without it.”

She was referring to Morgan’s Spider-Man teddy bear, that the kid bought her. She hadn’t slept a night without it since she was born.

Tony opened his mouth, but only a pained squeak passed his lips.

“It’s okay.” May sniffled, she was pacing, nearby, “She’s got Peter, and he’ll never let her go, not for anything.”

Twenty-fours came and went - Rhodey arrived and went through the same questioning as the others - then, another twenty-hours flew past, and they had nothing.

It was radio silent.

They couldn’t go home, until the police had done an intuitive search, of both the lakehouse and May’s apartment.

Once that was over, they left.

Tony and Pepper worked on compiling the list, of people, who might have a vendetta against Tony; _monsters_ , who would take two innocent children, for their own personal gain. Thankfully, most of them were dead or imprisoned, so it narrowed it down, a bit. Tony included Adrian Toomes, despite him being in jail, it was better to be safe than sorry.

A team of police agreed to work with Tony’s hand-picked team of agents. There were six agents, and one of the only reasons they were hired, was because they knew the truth about Spider-Man. They went out, going through the list, to slowly cross out all the suspects. 

Tony stayed, at home, with the others. It was better than him flying around, adding nothing to the investigation, abandoning his family, and probably dying in the process, because his head wasn’t screwed on properly.

Right now, he was a dad, not a superhero.

* * *

**_II. The 7th Day_ **

Time passed like it was nothing. That made sense, because life without them, was nothing.

The world knew everything, about Peter’s adoption, and connection to the Stark Family. It would have happened one day, but it shouldn’t have been like this.

Tony, Pepper and May, were making their first public appeal. Tony had addressed the world, on numerous occasions, as Iron Man, but this was scarier.

May decided, it would be best, to make the appeal from outside the apartment block - considering the press, being the vultures they were, had already found it and had been camping outside, like they were waiting in a queue for a concert.

They didn’t realise, this was about two missing kids, not just a story for their repertoire.

With Happy’s help, they’d never find the lakehouse, that made it a safe spot, for all of them.

Tony gazed out of the window, at the rowdy crowd of flashing cameras.

Pepper called out, “Tony.”

He turned, she was leaning out of May’s bedroom, “Yeah?”

“It’s time.”

He nodded, “Okay.”

May stepped out, in one of Peter’s old hoodies.

Tony had Peter’s phone, in his shirt pocket. It had been returned to them, on the fourth day, and they decided, it would be best, for Tony to keep a hold on it. If they were found, Tony would be the first to get to them.

They walked out of the apartment, with the weight of the universe on their shoulders. The police were next to the entrance-way, ready for the onslaught from the press.

Tony stood up front, struggling to breathe.

Pepper reached out, taking his hand, and with her supported, he was pretty sure, he could move mountains. She smiled, with teary eyes, “We got this.”

He nodded.

Pepper stretched her other hand back, for May, and together, all three of them exited the building.

The flashes and the screaming were more bearable than he thought it’d be.

They stood on a marked spot, in a line and waited, for the go-ahead from Hawkins.

Tony started, with a trembling voice, “Morgan has only just turned one. She’s not even a toddler, she’s a baby, _our baby_ , and Peter, her big brother, he’s an adult, but he’s still our kid.”

May cleared her throat, “We know, he will protect her, with everything he’s got, but he shouldn’t have to. He should be at college, with his friends.” She cried, gripping onto Pepper’s hand until her knuckles were chalk-white, “Morgan should be at home, with her parents.”

Pepper gestured off to the side, where an officer was holding up, the selfie that Peter sent Tony before they were snatched, “This is the last photo of them, we received before they were taken. It was around 15 minutes, before—” Her breath hitched, she bowed her chin to her chest and shook her head.

Tony spoke up, “If you took them, please give them back to us. Peter’s probably terrified, and Morgan doesn’t like strangers -” He shifted uncomfortably, “You can call, we can make arrangements, anonymously, if you prefer.” Pepper balanced her head against his shoulder, he choked out a sob, “We just want them back.”

* * *

**_III. The 16th Day_ **

When his parents died, Tony made a promise to himself - to never let anyone see the _damage._ In other words, he refused to allow people in, to his life, to learn how broken he was, underneath his infamous charm. He thought it was an ingenious plan, to make sure, he never got hurt again.

But it was impossible, to keep up so many walls, when he kept meeting people, who were willing to spend their time, knocking them down.

It was Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper; the trio, who never stopped fighting, to love him, with everything they had.

They couldn’t fix him, that was something he had to do on his own, and he did, slowly, in time. He realised, after meeting Peter, that being vulnerable and open, to the people he loved, was a victorious venture, not a tragedy.

Then Morgan was born, and life snowballed.

Tony, was the happiest he’d ever been, with a family, that gave him the life, he always wanted, but never thought he’d get.

He finally had everything, and it was taken from him.

The lakehouse was a _mess_.

Paperwork was spread around, on every workspace, on the floor, some of it had even fallen into the sink.

Tony hadn’t slept a wink, in forever. He was pacing around the kitchen, in his sweats, going through the little information they had.

Everyone else was sleeping, or at least, trying to.

“Uh.” He squeezed the brim of his nose and leaned against the breakfast bar, eyeing the nearby coffee pot.

He jolted when a sudden high-pitched ringing rattled in his pocket. He rubbed a hand over his face, desperately trying to wake up.

“What—” A half-sleep Rhodey, who was sprawled across the couch, mumbled, “What-”

“Shush.” Tony reached into his pocket, “It’s just—”

_Steve’s flip phone._

“Fuck.” Tony cursed, suddenly wide awake.

Rhodey bolted upright, “What?”

“It’s…” Tony stared at the phone, “It’s Rogers.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened.

“Um…” Tony tapped his foot against the floor, and then, even though, he didn’t fancy a catch-up, he answered, “Hello?”

“ _Tony_?”

Tony let out a sigh of relief, “Nat?”

“ _Yeah, it’s me_.”

“What—”

She blurted, “ _We want to help_.”

“You want—”

“ _I know, we’re not exactly on speaking terms, but we want to help_.” She admitted, “ _All of us_.”

They were still on the run, all of them. They’d only had one encounter, since Siberia - when they flew Wanda in, to destroy the five of the six infinity stones, but that was it.

“Okay.” Tony leaned a hand on the workspace, “How?”

“ _We’ll surrender_.”

Tony bit his lip, to conceal a slight gasp, “Um…you’d what?”

“ _Look, this isn’t about morals or what happened between us…_ ” She said, “ _This is about family, right? That’s what we were before all of this_.”

Tony looked to the floor, “I guess.”

“ _And, I know, I never meet them_ …” She hesitated, _“But they’re your kids, and I know, that—that I’d love them_.”

“You would.” He chuckled, “Peter would worship the ground you walk on.”

“ _I want to help, Tony, I really do_.” Her voice shook, “ _Whatever it takes_.”

“All right.” He cleared his throat, “But don’t surrender.”

“ _But—_ ”

“They’ll throw you in the raft, for twenty years.” Tony cut in, “And they’ll be nothing I can do to help.”

“ _So, what do we do?_ ”

“Leave it with me.” Tony itched the back of his head, “I’ll talk to T’Challa, see if there’s anything he can do to help.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“This isn’t going to happen overnight, Nat.”

“ _I know…_ ” She swallowed, “ _We’ll wait, and for now, we’ll search, under the radar_.”

“Thank you.” He breathed, “See you soon.”

“ _See you._ ”

He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket _._

Rhodey jumped off the couch, “You’re gonna help them?”

“Might as well.” Tony shrugged, “No point of holding a grudge, not now - we need all the hands, we can get.”

Rhodey circled over, to meet him, “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“I’ll work with T’Challa, and Ross, to get them a pardon.” Rhodey said, “It’s my area, and Ross hates you.”

“Hm, I wonder why.” Tony laughed, “Are you sure?”

“As you said, we need all the help we can get.”

Tony deflated, “Thank you.”

* * *

**_IV. The 20th Day_ **

Detective Hawkins called, to ask Tony and May, to come to the station. It was petrifying, because he specifically asked for them, and not Pepper, which could only mean one thing; whatever he had to say, was about Peter.

May didn’t flinch or react, when Tony told her they were asked to go in. She grabbed her bag, put her shoes on, and wrapped herself in one of Peter’s _Star Wars_ sweaters.

Tony thought he was good at reading people, but he was getting nothing from May. It was like, she’d shut herself off, since their public appeal. She wore Peter’s clothes, like a suit of armour, and nothing could touch her, not when she was smothered in familiarity.

The station was never a welcome sight, Tony held the door open, and May walked in, with her head held high.

Tony watched her, worried. He knew it was an act, and acts break. It wouldn’t be long until she couldn’t bear the weight of everything, and he’d be there, to catch, when she _fell._

They were directed into Hawkins’ office, and they sat, opposite his desk.

He walked in, moments later, “Mr. Stark, Mrs. Parker—”

They went to stand.

“No, don’t worry.” He circled his desk and sat down, “Sorry about calling you in.”

“What’s this about?” Tony asked, “Have you found something?”

“No.” He shook his head, “I’ve just got some follow up questions to ask.”

May sat up straight, “Yes?”

Hawkins linked his fingers together and balanced his hands on his desk, “Has Peter, ever ran away from home before?”

“Umm…” Tony held a hand under his chin and slouched, he knew exactly where this was going.

“Yes.” May interrupted, “Twice”

Hawkins nodded along, “When?”

May answered, with venom laced in her voice, “Just after his parents died, when he was five.”

“And the second?”

“He was fourteen.” May clenched her fist “My husband, Peter’s uncle, had just died. He was found, by Ben’s grave.”

Hawkins twiddled his thumbs, “And you’re sure, it was only those two times?”

May snapped, “Yes.”

“Peter’s parents, and your husband, that’s—” He leaned over, picking up Peter’s case folder, “-Quite a lot of trauma for a nineteen-year-old.”

May’s leg bounced as she spoke, “It is, and Peter struggles, but he knows we’re always there for him, no matter what.”

“We just want to rule out the possibility that—”

“That what?” May growled, “Peter kidnapped Morgan?”

Tony flinched, holding a hand to his head.

May’s rage gripped her, “You have no idea, who Peter is.”

Tony reached for her hand, but she pulled away, “May…”

“Ask anyone.” May flung her hands to their sides, “Peter always puts others happiness before his own.” Tears welled in her eyes, “We’re his family, and he was happy. He loves his sister and he’d never put her in harm's way!”

Tony’s chin dipped to his chest.

“Peter still worshipped the ground Tony walked on, and never understood why he was let into his life.”

Tony looked up, with a gasp; he never knew that. It hurt, to know, that his kid, his beautifully talented kid, still thought he didn’t belong in Tony’s world.

“Right now, Peter’s vulnerable, because he’ll put Morgan first.” May gripped the arms of her chair, “He’ll _die_ before he lets anyone touch her.”

Tony kept an eye on her, with a blurred view, he whispered a cry, “May….”

She sprung to her feet, hitting her fist off the desk, “Stop trying to make a case against our kid and find whoever did this!”

With that, she turned and dashed out.

“May!” Tony called after her, with a sore throat. He scrambled out his seat and spirited after her, “May.”

She turned, “I can’t believe-I can’t believe them—”

“I know.” He breathed, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Let’s go.”

* * *

**_V. The 90th Day_ **

“Did they follow the lead from Europe?” Pepper asked, she was sitting on the floor of the lounge, with her back rested on the couch, looking through piles of paperwork.

Tony rubbed his hands over his eyes, “Yeah.” He moved over, parking himself on the couch, “It didn’t go anywhere.”

“Um.” She slumped her shoulders, “There’s a lot of that.”

“I’m sorry.”

She shuffled around, on her knees, she grabbed his eyes, “Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Playing the blame card.” She reached her, resting her hand on his cheek, “I don’t want you living with that.”

He leaned into her touch, “I’ll try.”

She bounced up, pressing a kiss against his forehead, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The sound of an engine outside startled them, “Uh.” Tony stretched up, looking out, “Oh.”

Pepper frowned, “MJ?” She stood up, “Did she tell you she was coming?”

“No.”

Pepper crossed her arms, in true ‘ _mum-fashion,_ ’ “Hmm.”

Michelle returned to Massachusetts after they persuaded her to. She didn’t have to be close, to help with the case, and Peter wouldn’t want her to drop out of Harvard, not when she spent her entire life trying to get a space.

Ned, was still close by because he was still on his gap year.

Michelle skipped up the steps, a suitcase behind her and a backpack swung over her shoulder.

Pepper opened the door, “Hey sweetheart.”

“Hey.” She sighed sleepily, “Sorry. I should have called ahead, but this kinda just happened.”

“It’s okay.” Pepper reached for her suitcase, “Get inside.”

“Thanks.”

Tony walked over, resting a hand on her shoulder, “You okay?”

Michelle nodded, “Yeah, _um_ , I just—”

Pepper slowly closed the door and spun around to face them.

“I dropped out of Harvard.”

Tony’s eyes met Pepper, and silently, they agreed not to freak out or ask why. She obviously didn’t need that.

“Okay,” Pepper started.

“I, err…” Michelle swallowed a lump in her throat, “Can I stay here, in Peter’s room, until I find my own place? I was gonna ask May, but I know she’d try and convince me to go back—”

Tony cut in, “You can stay.”

Michelle looked up at him, with glazed eyes, “Yeah?”

He smiled, “Of course.”

Pepper stepped closer, “Honey, does your dad know you’re here?”

“Urrr…” Michelle bit her lip, “He won’t let me go home, he won’t even call me back.”

“Well…” Tony folded an arm around her back, “You can stay here, as long as you want.”

“Thank you.”

Michelle reached for her suitcase, “I’m gonna go upstairs.”

“You can—”

“I just—” Michelle gently pulled away from Tony’s grasp, “I just want to be alone, for a little bit.”

Pepper nodded, “All right, sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” Michelle picked up her suitcase and walked up the stairs.

They gave her, a few hours to settle in until they started to worry about her. Worrying was second nature to Tony, especially since Peter become a part of his life.

He went upstairs, with a fresh cup of coffee and knocked, on the door, “Jones?”

“Come in.”

He didn’t like going into Peter’s room, it held too many memories, but he had to, for her; he clicked the door open and stepped inside, “Hey.”

She was sitting on the bed, with her legs crossed, with her head in a sketchbook, “Hey.” She gazed up, noticing the coffee cup, “Thank you.”

Tony placed the mug down on the cabinet, “One sugar, right?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good.” He perched himself on the end of the bed, trying to avoid looking around the room, it just wasn’t the same without Peter, “How are you doing?”

Michelle stopped drawing and peered up, “Besides the obvious?”

Tony offered her a small smile, “I guess.”

“I’m good.” She went back to shading in, “You?”

“Same.” He rested a hand on his knee, “What happened?”

“I didn’t quit because of what’s going on.” She admitted, “I hated the course before everything…I just, I guess I chose it, to impress my dad, shouldn’t have bothered.”

Tony didn’t know much about Michelle’s family.

It was a broken home, and Peter never met her parents, despite them dating for two years. Michelle had turned up, on Peter’s doorstep, in dead of night, after arguments, and he was always there for her. And, she was there for him too.

 _Perhaps_ , young love worked sometimes.

She shrugged, “Fuck him.”

“What do you wanna do?”

Michelle’s neck jerked upright, and her eyes met his, he could bet that she wasn’t asked that question often, not by her family, at least, the people who should have supported her, but choose not to, “I wanna draw.”

Tony grinned, “Draw?”

“I know, it’s dumb.”

“It isn’t dumb.”

“I went to Midtown, and I was at Harvard.” She blurted, “I had to fight, to get a place at both, everyone did, and I wanna draw.”

"Harvard has an art major."

"I know-" She breathed, "It's just, not my style, I guess." 

“Do what makes you happy, Jones.” He held his hands out, “If my old man, could see me now, he’d despise me more than he already did. He left me a legacy, and I ignored it. No weapons, no war - a suit of armour and a family, that’s all I need.”

Michelle raised her eyebrows, “Shitty dads, huh?”

“The worst.” He clicked his fingers and pointed at her, “You should draw.”

“What?”

“Become an illustrator.”

She dropped her pencil, “You made it sound easy.”

“You’ll brilliant.”

“I used to be.” She moved, leaning her chin against her knee, “I lost my muse.”

“I’m sorry.” He faltered, “Um, Peter should be here, with us, right now, telling one of his stupid jokes that make no sense.”

Michelle snorted, with teary-eyes.

“But he isn’t.” He sniffled, “But just because he’s missing, doesn’t mean you’ve lost him.” He leaned closer, “No matter, what happens, you will always have him, because he loves you, with everything he has.”

“Yeah.” She ducked her head, to hide her tears, “Here.” She held out her sketchbook, “I drew this for you.”

He carefully took it and turned it around, he gasped.

It was drawing, of Peter and Morgan, it was perfect - in every way.

“Jones…” He wiped tears away, “This is beautiful.”

* * *

**_  
VI. The 178th Day_ **

Tony thought that Peter’s _19th_ birthday would be impossible to cope with, but then he realised, they were already living the impossible, and the 10th of August, just felt every other day.

Having Michelle around, definitely anchored Tony and Pepper. It let them see, that they weren’t only ones who were suffering, day in and day out. Michelle was a sheltered person, but if you studied her long enough, you could how Peter’s disappearance was affecting her. She’d just learnt to hide it well.

She’d started helping Pepper out, with work stuff, and within a month, she’d impressed quite a few people at Stark Industries. Pepper decided to take her on, as an assistant. Not only that, but she also got to live her dream - she started illustrating, for the company.

Tony felt like, making her smile, had been one of their greatest achievements through the whole thing.

Wherever he was, Peter would be proud, of all of them.

Michelle was clever too, it was her and Ned, who realised that Spider-Man was becoming a focal point. The masked vigilante hadn’t been seen since December. Peter had given up his duties, two months before everything, so he could concentrate on studying. He was never meant to be gone this long, and people, were starting to theorise. _So_ , they made an alibi, because Peter wouldn’t want the world to know. They stated, that Spider-Man had left Earth, with Captain Marvel, and was simply protecting them, from afar.

Thankfully, most people believed it.

Tony sat in his lab, tinkering with computer parts, car parts, his old suits, anything really. Sometimes, he had to take a step back, and distract himself, from the destruction that was his life.

The door buzzed, he twirled around his chair, and was pleasantly surprised, when Ned walked in, “Hey.”

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Ned smiled, “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“Never.”

Ned sat on a stool nearby, “Cool.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “You got something you wanna tell me?”

“How did you know?”

“I’m psychic.” He shrugged, “What’s going on?”

“I’m going to college.”

Tony stared at him, with his mouth agape, “That’s great - where-when—”

“NYU.” He rambled, "I'm waiting until next year though."

“Ned—”

“I wanna do it.” Ned let go of a slow breath, “But I'm not ready, just yet.”

Tony nudged Ned’s leg with his foot, “It’s okay, kiddo.” He clapped his hands, “What major are taking?”

“Journalism, it’s something that I’ve always been passionate about - you know, searching for the _truth._ ” He smiled, “Betty is doing the same, but she's gonna start this year. I know some journalists aren’t great, like J.J, but I wanna…I guess, I— _I_ wanna fight that.”

Tony grinned, “And you’ll be amazing.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

* * *

**_VII. The 324th Day_ **

Tony laid awake, in bed, with his hand rested across his chest. He counted every nook and cranny on his ceiling, he’d done it before, but he always found one he’d missed, hidden away in a corner.

Time moved on, and with it, so did the universe. Funny thing that, _no matter what_ , the world kept turning and people kept leading their day-to-day lives.

They were frozen, trapped by loss and unanswered questions.

Tony’s life ended, when his kids were taken, and he wasn’t sure if it would start again.

He couldn’t stop, not until they were home or at least, laid to rest. _They deserved that._

Morgan’s second birthday came around, in a flash.

Tony could imagine, what she’d be like. Joyous and bubbly, like her brother. She’d be impossible to catch when she ran, and she’d be able to make Tony smile, no matter what mood he was in.

Tony rubbed a hand over his face; he couldn’t sleep, especially without Pepper next to him.

He jumped up and tip-toed across the corridor, careful not to wake Michelle, “Pep?”

He noticed that Morgan’s bedroom door, was open, just a crack.

Tony’s stomach churned, “Hmm.”

He moved and gently, with a hesitant push, he opened the door.

Pepper was fast asleep, curled up on Morgan’s bedroom floor, with her head tucked up on a bean bag.

Tony stepped in, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He circled over to Morgan’s crib, he chuckled through a sore throat as he reached in, and pulled out her Spider-Man bear.

He cradled it under his chin and closed his eyes.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

* * *

**VIII. The 366th Day**

Hosting a candlelight vigil, for Peter and Morgan, was Michelle’s idea, she’d planned the whole thing. It was a perfect idea. They were going to march, from Times Square to the park that they were taken from.

At the end, they’d release lanterns, like in _Tangled -_ one of Peter’s favourite Disney movies, Tony remembered the kid dancing around the kitchen, belting out his own rendition of ‘ _When Will My Life Begin_?’

Strange, because Tony had searched his entire life for the answer to that question, and it was snatched from him, under his nose.

He stepped out onto the porch, wearing a white jumper, with his kid faces printed on the front.

When he was younger, up until they were taken, he remembered seeing families on the news, going to their own candlelight vigils, and looking for their kids, sometimes for decades. Some died, never getting an answer, and he knew, that must be a fate worse than death. _Never knowing_. He used to switch off the news or put to the back of his mind because it was too horrible to dwell on.

Now, he lived and breathed that trauma, but he didn't how he did it, day in and day out. He just did, because there was nothing else he could do.

Michelle was leant against the bannister, in the same jumper - next to her, on the porch swing, were the lanterns, all lined up, ready.

Tony cleared his throat, “Jones?”

She didn’t turn, “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

She spun, “Huh?”

He crossed his arms, “You made all of this possible.”

“You closed the streets.” She pointed out, “On Valentine’s Day.

“ _And?_ ” He stepped over, “That’s just money. You planned this, and it’s perfect.”

Michelle picked up one of the lanterns, “I know it’s stupid.”

“Stupid?”

“It’s just…” She sighed, “Disney movies, they’re about hope…and…it’s—”

“What?”

She shook her head, “It’s dumb.”

Tony pushed softly, “Jones.”

“I just…” She placed it back down, with the others and hugged her arms around herself, “I just….I hope they see.”

“Me too.”

The vigil was oddly comforting.

People came, in hundred, maybe even thousands. Holding up placards, posters, some even wearing the jumpers. Peter’s classmates from Midtown, and a handful from MIT, came with specially made collages of photos, some of which, Tony had never seen.

They walked and walked, surrounded by people who cared.

The march stopped, at the _spot_ , where Tony’s life ended, a year before, and the crowd went silent.

They lit their lanterns, Tony, Pepper and May, with a gentle push, released theirs first.

Tony held their hands, tight by his side.

The crowd dispersed; families came up, to talk, but no one lingered for too long.

Tony stood off to the side, by a bench, watching as the lanterns disappeared into the night sky.

“I love you,” He whispered, hoping by some galactic miracle, they heard.

“Tony.” Pepper’s worried voice, snapped him out of his daydream, he turned to meet her gaze, “Where’s May?”

Tony looked around.

Everyone was there; Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Michelle, Ned and Betty, but _no_ May.

Tony shuddered, “I thought she was with you.”

Pepper shook her head, paralysed to the spot, “I have her phone.” She held it up, and Tony’s world fell underneath him.

They needed a buddy system, especially at times like this.

He hurried forward, and took the phone, “I’m gonna head to the apartment. Can you—”

“We’ll look around.” Pepper pushed on his shoulder, “Go.”

Tony spirited off, “Fri, I need a suit, now.”

“ _Mark 47 will be with you, in thirty seconds_.”

Tony held out his arms and the suit materialised around him, he flew off.

He landed on the roof, of May’s apartment building, stepped out of his suit and hurried down the stairs.

He scurried to the door, he skidded to a halt, because the door was open, “May?” He stepped inside, closing it behind him, “May?”

Blood rushed through his ears, and the sound of his heart, thumping in his chest, was deafening.

His lower lip trembled, “May?”

A heart-wrenching cry echoed out of Peter’s bedroom.

Tony’s hair on the back of his neck, stood on end.

He walked in, cautiously.

May was sitting on Peter’s bed, cradling one of his hoodies under her arm. Her head was bowed to her chest, she was choking on her sobs, “May.”

He knew this was coming, she’d been strong for too long. She must have slipped away when the crowds were moving out.

She looked up, her eyes red-rimmed, “Tony—”

His voice shook, “Hey.”

She gasped, fighting for air, “Where are they?”

Tony sat beside her, taking her hand, “I don’t know.” Her face fell against his shoulder, and she screamed. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her in, “I’m sorry.” He pressed a kiss against her forehead, “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Kidnapping  
>  ****
> 
> Updates on Sunday and Thursdays!


	2. Year Two: It's A Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Peter and Morgan gone, the world has never seemed any bigger, but it keeps spinning like nothing has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**

**_I. The 367th Day_ **

Tony crashed on May’s couch. He refused to leave her alone, not in the state she was in. She wasn’t just Peter’s Aunt, she was Tony’s friend. She was like a big sister, but he was willing to protect her, until the end of time, even from _herself_. She’d do the same for him, he knew that, because she already had.

He sat up, stretching his arms over his head, “Ugh.” He reached back, squeezing his neck with his hand, he clicked and ached, _all over_. He was fifty, who was he kidding, he should not be sleeping on couches, at his age.

May stepped out of Peter’s room, her eyes red and puffy, from crying. She’d hung her hair up in a messy tangled bun, and she was tucked up, safe, in Peter’s oversized grey hoodie, “Morning.”

Tony smiled, “Morning.”

She pointed to the kitchen, “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” He hopped up and headed over to the bathroom, his foot hit something soft. He looked down, there were two tote bags, one labeled ‘Peter’ and the other ‘Morgan.’

May ducked her head, as if she was ashamed, “Oh.”

Tony pointed, “What are these?”

“Clean clothes.” She gave a half shrug, “I just, wanted them, nearby. _When_ we find them, I can grab them. I switch out Morgan’s, every few months. So, the clothes will fit her.” She turned her face away, “It’s dumb, I know.”

“It’s not dumb.”

They got washed and dressed; May gave him one of Ben’s old sweaters, neither of them made a big deal of it, even though it was one.

Tony’s phone buzzed when they were sat eating breakfast.

“Who is it?” May asked.

“Rhodey.” He couldn’t help, but smile, “Thor’s back.”

“Thor.” She chuckled, “Peter loves him.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Ha.” She kicked his shin, “Jealous?”

“Never.”

“Yeah, right.” She leaned back, “Are you gonna go and see him?”

Tony messaged back, “Probably.”

She paused, “Can I come?”

He spun to meet her gaze, “Of course.”

* * *

The Headquarters was the same as always. At the end of the day, it was still a workplace, and everyone there worked their asses off.

For Tony, the entire building was filled with ghosts. Memories of Peter, good and bad. They trained, had movie nights, built suits together in those walls, and now, it was just a building, that he owned.

The corridors echoed with Peter’s voice and laugh. It took Tony a while, to drown that out, and it was easier, with May, by his side.

May dotted his eyes around, “Where is he?”

Tony shrugged, “Should be around here somewhere.”

They turned in the main lounge. Thor - _well_ , at least, he looked like Thor, was there. He had shorter hair and an eye patch, and he was wearing sweats.

Tony stopped, “Thor?”

Thor turned, wearing his familiar goofy smile, “Stark!” He charged over and plucked Tony, off the ground, in a hug.

Tony inhaled sharply, “Ah.” He patted his friend’s back, “Thor, Thor—” He wheezed, “Point Break!”

May snorted, “I think you’re gonna break him.”

“Oh.” Thor let go, “Sorry, Master Stark.”

Tony rubbed a hand over his ribs, “It’s no problem, _Lennie_.”

He pressed a hand on May’s shoulder, “This is May - my kid’s, Spider—Peter’s guardian, aunt—” He stuttered, “I’m not sure what you say on Asgard.”

“Ah yes.” Thor waved, with a smile, “Lady May.”

May waved back, “Hi.”

Thor’s face crumbled, serious, “I’ve heard all about your younglings.” He spoke softly, “Peter and Morgan?”

“Yeah.”

“I must apologize, for not being here.” He fumbled with his jacket sleeve, “I will help, in your search.”

Tony’s gaze fell to the floor.

It was hard, to face Thor.

It was nothing he’d done wrong, it was the _timing_. A year before Morgan was born, the universe was threatened by the Mad Titan, Thanos, and his children, but luckily they were apprehended, by Thor, his psychotic younger brother, Thanos’ adopted daughter Nebula, and Carol Danvers. Nebula beheaded Thanos, and that was _it_. Danvers collected five of the six infinity stones, and they were destroyed by Wanda. The sixth, the Soul Stone, was never located; Nebula’s sister, Gamora, knew it’s location, but she’d die before telling anyone.

Tony had spent, six years of his life, terrified of Thanos, but he was defeated, and Tony should be grateful, that he never had to face him, but in that fight, Thor’s best friend - Heimdall - _died_. He was the one being, in the universe, that would have been able to find Tony's kids, and he was gone. Tony knew it was selfish, to dwell on that thought, but it was hard not to.

“It’s okay.” Tony tapped Thor’s shoulder, “You’re here now.”

Rhodey charged in, from outside, slightly out of breath, “Hey!”

“Hi.” Tony smiled, wrapping an arm around his friend’s back, in a half hug. He always felt safe, around Rhodey.

May studied them, with a knowing smile, “Hey Thor?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like coffee?”

“Oh, yes.” Thor beamed, “I love Midgardian beverages.”

She motioned to the kitchen, “Come on then.” She smiled at Tony, as she led Thor away.

“So…” Tony looked to Rhodey, “What are you up to?”

Rhodey pointed to the balcony, “Prepping the quinjet.” He moved, “Come and have a look.”

They skipped up the ramp, onto the quinjet.

Tony paced around, “Looks good.”

His heart stopped, when he noticed a picture, tucked up against the window, in front of the pilot’s chair.

It was of Peter and Morgan; he was holding her up in the air, and she was smiling down at him.

It was one of Tony’s favorites.

Tony jolted forward, when a hand touched his shoulder, “Hey, hey.” Rhodey cautioned, “It’s me.”

“Sorry.” He scurried away, to a dark corner, he scrunched a hand in his hair, “I’m sorry.”

“Dumb question…” Rhodey folded his arms, “But are you alright?”

“No.” Tears welled in his eyes, “I’ll never be.”

“Tones…”

“We’ve got nothing, Rhodes.” He slapped his hand, into his palm, “No leads, no evidence, they’re just gone.” He cupped a hand over his mouth, “I don’t know if they’re dead or not.”

Rhodey watched on intently, but his face contorted, fear for his niece and nephew more obvious now, than ever.

“When does life go back to normal?” Tony choked out a sob, “Pepper works, but not as much. Will she ever go back properly? Will May go back to full-time work? Will they feel guilty? _Should they?_ ” He gasped, for air, “When can Michelle, move on? Her boyfriend is gone, they never split up. Can she fall in love, with someone else?”

“Tony—”

Tony couldn’t stop, he needed to talk, to ask all these rhetorical questions - if he kept it, locked up inside, he’d explode, “Can Ned get married, have kids, without his best friend around? Do we ever tell the world that Peter’s Spider-Man?”He whimpered, his throat seized, “What do I do? Go back to being Iron Man.” He flung his hand back, “What’s the fucking point of being a superhero if you can’t save your own kids?”

Rhodey stepped forward, “Tones—”

“I don’t know what to do.”

Rhodey caught his wrist and pulled him in, for a hug, “Shush.” He pulled back, grabbing Tony’s arm, “You don’t need to know what you’re meant to do.”

“I—”

“There’s no manual for this. You can’t fix this, like one of your suits.” He pointed out, “It’s not fair, none of this is.” He motioned back, “They deserve better…” He gabbed a finger against Tony’s chest, “And so do you. You fought, a hell of a lot, to become the person you are. Maybe things don’t change, but you should never feel guilty. You can laugh, make a joke or two, have a good day. That doesn’t make you a bad parent, that makes you human. If Pete’s out there somewhere, with Morgan, I bet you, they laugh sometimes too.”

“Yeah.” Tony squeaked, “You’re right.”

“We’re never gonna stop, Tones.” Rhodey reassured him, “We’re gonna find them.”

“Thank you.”

Rhodey circled to the other side of the quinjet, to grab his jacket, “You got it.”

Tony wiped a hand over his face, “Rhodes?”

“Hm?”

Tony finally had a question, that could be answered, “What was it like for you? When I was gone?”

“Wow.” Rhodey’s eyes widened, “Tough, I never slept.” He admitted, “Three months of just, looking.” He grinned, “After we found you, I felt like a new person.”

Tony sniffled, “I love you.”

Rhodey stifled a small laugh, “Love you too, Tones.” He waved a hand towards the exit, “Come on, let’s save May before Thor talks her to death.”

Tony chuckled, “Good plan.”

* * *

**_II. The 459th Day_ **

Every Friday evening, they all gathered at the lakehouse, for pizza and a catch-up. It was a third hour period, where they could calm down and ease anxieties of their backs. Talk to one another, about whatever was lingering on their mind.

The only person, who was a constant ‘ _no show_ ’ was Happy. He was never the same, since that day, constantly weighed down by guilt, and there was nothing they could do to help.

Tony tiredly pointed to the pizza box, “Who wants the last slice?”

Michelle sank, off the couch, onto the floor, “I’m full.”

They all chanted, “Same.”

Tony reached over, “Alright then.” His stomach churned, he closed the lid, “Actually, no.”

“Look.” Pepper motioned her hand to the window, “It’s Happy.”

Tony sat up.

Happy was walking up the porch steps, he opened the door and shuffled inside.

Pepper was up on her feet, fast, “Hey, Happy.” She welcomed, “I didn’t know you were—” She stopped, her cheeks drained of all color, “What’s wrong?”

Tony jumped to his feet.

Happy's face was devoid of color too, and he was avoiding eye contact, “Can we talk? All of us.”

Pepper gestured to the couch, “Sure.”

Michelle pulled herself up and sat down, next to Ned.

May got up, from her bean bag and walked over to where Rhodey was standing.

Tony strode over, to Pepper, and took her hand.

All eyes were on Happy, who didn’t move an inch, “I was talking to the team….”

By team, he meant the agents that Tony hired, to work with the police, on their case.

“And they thought I should tell you this before the police do.”

Pepper swallowed, “Have they found something?”

“No.” He bowed his head, “It’s the opposite.”

May hugged her arms around her front, “What do you mean?”

“The list, of potential leads that you gave them.” Happy looked up to Tony, “They’ve all checked out. None of them could have done it.”

Tony blurted, “Okay, so—”

“They think, that it could be - a stranger abduction.”

Tony sank, against the dining table.

“What-” Pepper yelped, “What does that mean?”

Rhodey answered; panic etched across his face, “It means they weren’t targeted, because of who they are.”

“Like—”

“The person who took them didn’t know who they were.” Tony dug his nails into his palm, “They saw a chance and took it.”

Michelle’s voice cracked, “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Doesn’t it?” Happy asked hesitantly, “Peter’s adoption wasn’t public knowledge. You never posted pictures of them online. Not properly…”

They were crafty with their social media. Any pictures of Peter or Morgan were taken from a peculiar angle, and their faces were never properly in shot.

The public hadn’t truly seen them until they were taken.

“The playgroup.” Pepper choked, “The last people to see them, had no idea. Some thought Peter was a teen dad.”

Tony let Pepper’s hand slip from his grasp.

She snapped her head in his direction, “Honey?”

He rushed out, ignoring their pleas to stay.

He slammed the door and crashed into the banister, gripping onto it, with all his strength. “Uh.” He choked, he wanted to throw up, but there was nothing.

The door clicked, and somebody stepped outside, parking themselves next to him.

It was May, she leaned her hands on the banister and stared out, in front of them, “What’s the best-case scenario, if it was a stranger?”

Tony swallowed the bile rising in his throat, “We’ve already past it.”

She raised her chin and turned to look at him, “What?”

He deflated, “The best-case scenario, would have been the kidnapper, finding out who they'd taken, and freaking, dropping them off at a fire station or hospital. Or, maybe, it would have become a ransom case.”

May ran a shaking hand through her hair, “So, the worst-case scenario is?”

Tony sniffled, and with, a heavy heart, turned, to look her in the eye, “They’re dead.”

“No.” She shook her head, and slowly, backed away, “Don’t do this to me now. Please don’t give up, you never do!”

“I’m not going too.” He vowed, “Bad guys, I can handle. Strangers, that’s more terrifying than anything.”

May cried out, “Why would a stranger want our kids?”

Tony spun away, “May.”

“Tell me.” She demanded, “I know you know.”

Tony held a hand under his mouth, chewing his nails, “Usually, it’s…”

“Tony?”

“It’s—” He clawed at his shirt, trying to break free from something invisible, “Sexual assault…or…”

“Oh, God.” Her shoulders dropped, like a puppet freed from its strings, “Huh—”

Tony shook his head, again and again, “It can’t—”

May caught his hand, “Come on, you need to come back inside.”

“May—”

“This isn’t your fault, Tony.” She sobbed desperately, “We have to do this together - we can’t fall apart, not now.”

He gripped onto her hand, “Okay.”

* * *

**_III. The 503rd Day_ **

It was Michelle’s day off, which meant she was in her room, drawing projects that weren’t due for another month. She liked to be a hundred steps ahead, Tony had noticed that.

He kept taking her snacks, or drinks, to keep her company, and almost, to stop himself from going insane.

He was watching back footage, from the _Iron Legion,_ to make sure Friday, the police, or even the team of agents, hadn’t missed something vital. He knew it was redundant, his family told him he was torturing himself, but it was something he had to do, or he’d never rest.

He was a few months into the footage when his cell rang. Nothing _scared_ him more than that noise - Detective Hawkins’ ringtone, Tony had set it, so he wouldn’t freak when he got a call from someone else.

He answered, with an immediate lump in his throat, “Yes?”

Hawkins hesitated, before speaking. “ _Mr. Stark…_ ”

Tony waved his hand out, motioning for Friday to pause the footage, “What is it?”

“ _A tip was called in - a hoodie was discovered, and it matches the one Mr. Parker was wearing the day—_ ”

His hand squeezed into a fist, “Are you sure?

“ _We’d need you to confirm, sir_.”

He blurted, “Where?”

“ _They’re at the Alley Pa—_ ”

“I’ll be there in ten. ” He crushed the hang-up button before Hawkins’ could say anything else.

Michelle skipped down the stairs as if subconsciously, she knew that something big was happening. By the small smile on her face, he knew she didn’t outwardly know, that everything was about to change, “Can I show—” She stopped, her face contorted, confused, “What is it?

This was the closest they’d got to a lead, since the beginning.

Tony couldn’t hear himself think, over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. With a shaking grip, he placed his phone onto his desk and got up onto his feet. He held onto the back of the chair, to spare himself from a nosedive, “They found something.”

Michelle balanced a hand on her stomach, “What?”

Tony rubbed the nape of his neck, “They think it’s Peter’s hoodie.”

She swayed back onto her heels, “Are you going—”

“Yeah.”

“What about the others?”

“I’ll tell you when I know.” He fumbled with his pockets, “Gotta be sure first.”

She straightened her back, “I wanna come.”

He shook his head, slowly, “Jones.”

“I bought him that hoodie…” She pointed out, “I know it better.”

There was no point in fighting, she had every right to come, “Are you okay with flying?”

She nodded.

They flew, as fast as possible, and she didn’t flinch, not even when she looked down. She refused, to go out with Peter, as Spider-Man, apparently she hated heights. Now, she wasn’t afraid, their lives were a nightmare, and a little height couldn’t rattle her anymore.

They landed, on the pathway; Tony retracted his suit.

An Officer strode over, “Mr. Stark….” He held out his hand, but faltered, when he noticed Michelle, “Who…”

She cut him off, “Michelle Jones.”

He frowned, “And—”

“She’s Peter’s partner.” Tony told him, “And she’s not going anywhere.”

“Okay.” He motioned back, with his head, “This way.”

There was a forensic team, surrounding the site. Two of them, stepped aside, to give them access.

The hoodie was spread across a plastic sheet - it was dirty and torn, but it was _recognizable_.

Tony hung his head and turned his gaze away, to the trees.

Michelle gasped, her hand moved, clutching onto Tony’s arm.

“Hey.” He spun, “Hey….” He placed a hand on her bicep, “Jones?”

“No—” She slipped out of his grasp and sped away, not daring to look back.

Tony yelled, “MJ!” He turned to the officer, “It’s his - just—”

He sprinted, the way she’d gone.

She was hunched over, concealed behind a hedge, with an arm wrapped her front, as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She gagged, through a sob, “Uh.”

Tony knelt beside her and rested his hand on her back.

She cleared her throat, “It’s his.”

“I know.”

She fell onto her backside and hugged her knees close to her chest, “I didn’t want it to be.” She held her head, in her hands, “I’m an idiot.”

“Why?”

“I thought—” She looked up, with red-rimmed eyes, “-You know, he was out there, with that hoodie.” She rested her chin on her knee, “Like part of me, was with him, you know?”

“Um.”

Her forehead creased, “It’s been over a year, why have they only just found that?”

“It could have got buried, or washed up in the lake—”

She pressed her forehead against her knees, hiding her face.

“Hey—”

She leaped back, onto her feet, “I never told him that I loved him.” She twirled onto the spot, unsteady on her feet, “Not even once.” She put her hands on her hips, “I hate it.” She sobbed, “I hate it so much!”

Tony jumped to his feet, “MJ…”

Her lower lip trembled, “I need him.” She wheezed, “Tony—”

Tony caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms, “Shush.” He tangled a hand in her hair, “I got you.”

* * *

**_IV. The 661st Day_ **

The hoodie led nowhere, but if the ordeal did any good, it was for Michelle. It tore her walls down, and with it, her need to hide. She would outwardly tell them, when she was having a bad day, or needed company. It was welcomed change, despite it following a dead end.

There were two people, that Tony was starting to worry about, more and more.

Happy was given. He would never be the same, even if they were found alive. He carried a burden, a guilt complex, heavier than most, and no matter how hard Tony tried, he couldn’t lift the burden. It didn’t mean he was going to stop trying.

Pepper, was the other. It was expected, her baby was gone, and the teenager that she’d acquired along the way, but it was more than that. She’d started talking less, like she had something, intrusive, weighing her down. Tony had asked, but she would just say she was tired.

Tony got in, from cleaning out Gerald’s pen. His alpaca lived his life, without a care in the world, _how lucky_.

Tony could hear a familiar song, echoing out of the movie room, “Pep?” He slipped off his shoes and headed over, pushing the door.

Pepper was curled on the couch, her eyes glued to the television.

It was their wedding video, more specifically, the moment Peter and Pepper danced together. The kid was a great dancer, a hidden talent he hadn’t shared, until that day. Pepper, bless her, had two left feet. She’d slipped her shoes off, and Peter lead, to make sure she didn’t topple over.

“Come on.” Pepper beckoned for him, tapping the space next to her.

He sat down, she took his hand.

He turned his attention to the video, with tears already welling in his eyes.

_“I feel like I’m gonna fall over.” Pepper laughs, holding tight onto Peter’s shoulder._

_The kid chuckles, “I’ve got you, Miss. Potts.”_

_Tony calls over, “It’s Mrs. Stark now, kiddo!”_

_Peter turns, sticking out his tongue._

_Tony chuckles, “How mature.”_

“Friday.” Pepper called out, “Skip, please.”

It switched, to the video, of Peter founding about their pregnancy - _Peter finding out about Morgan._

Pepper was three months pregnant, at the wedding, but no one noticed. They told everyone, two weeks later.

Peter’s realization was Tony’s favorite. He’d just got done with patrol and was visiting, for dinner, when they gave him a gift bag. Inside, was a Spider-Man onesie, for a baby. There was card underneath, with a copy of the sonogram, and a question was written below, ‘ _Will you be my big brother_?’ It was cheesy, _maybe_ , but they loved it.

_Peter buries his hand into the bag, taking out the onesie, “What—I don’t get it—”_

_Tony laughs, “You don’t?”_

_Peter narrows his eyes, in Tony’s direction, “Is this a prank?”_

_‘No, honey.’ Pepper steps over, taking out the card, ‘Look—’_

_Peter’s eyes widen, “Wait—”_

_Tony snorts, “There he goes!”_

_“Are you guys—” Peter dashes forward, into their arms, “Oh, my God!”_

Pepper held a hand over her mouth, concealing a cry.

Tony called out, “Friday, pause.” He laid a hand on Pepper’s shoulder, “Honey, what’s going on?”

She dropped her hand and met his gaze, “I love him, Tony.” She motioned to the screen, “Peter, I mean.” She squeezed his hand, “Not the same way as you or May, but I love him, and he’s _my_ kid too. I don’t care about papers, or what he law says, he’s mine _._ I miss him so much, and I’m scared for him. He’ll keep our baby safe, whatever it takes—”

Tony bowed his head, “I know.”

“She’s a toddler now.” She chuckled humorlessly, “I don’t care what the police say, they are together. He would never let her out of his sight, and someone might be hurting him—” She held into him, pressing her forehead against his chest, “I just want them back.”

Tony wrapped his arms around her, “Me too.”

* * *

**_V. The 697th Day_ **

Knowing that a complete and utter stranger, could have taken his kids, was a nightmare, that Tony had never wanted to imagine as a reality. It was somewhat easier, imagining one of his foes being the culprit, because it was easier, to narrow it down. Now, knowing there was a possibility that anyone could have done it, he felt lost.

They kept fighting and being there for each other, but their hope was dwindling.

Tony knew, that everybody was keeping something from him.

He was never _alone_.

If Pepper was at work, with Michelle, somebody else would always turn up on the doorstep, ten minutes later. May had gone back to work, full-time, after debating it, for a long time, but it gave her something to do. She’d turn up, even after her night shifts, to spend time with him.

They were keeping tabs on him, which he understood. 

Ned was the best, to have lunch with, the kid could talk, non-stop, for hours about anything, especially since he’d started college.

Tony left to go to the toilet, when he got back, Ned was filling up the faucet with water, “Ned, sit down.” He chuckled, “Thank you, but you don’t need to wash up.”

Ned turned off the tap, “Sorry.” He shook his hands off and shuffled away, stopping in front of the fridge.

“Everything okay?” Tony asked, “You’re a little jumpy.”

He looked over to his backpack, “I wanna show you something.”

“What is it?”

Ned picked up his back, and took out a piece of paper, “It’s an article that, I wrote.” He explained, “Um, it’s going to be published, next week, in the…New York Post.”

“Ned, that’s amazing!” Tony yelped, he held out his hands, “Let me see.”

Ned handed it over.

Tony gasped and realized why Ned had been scared, to mention it.

The headline read, ‘ ** _New York’s Beacon of Hope: Where is Spider-Man now?_ ’ **

Tony leaned against the workspace and slowly, read through it.

It was beautiful, and he could tell, that it must have hurt Ned to write lies, about his best friend being out in space, but he wrote it with such love and compassion.

“What—” Ned brushed his palms together, “What do you think?”

“It’s brilliant.” Tony grinned, “You’re going places, kiddo.”

“Thanks.” Ned looked down, trying his best to not make eye contact.

Tony’s ‘ _dad senses_ ’ were screaming, “Okay.” He placed the article down, “I feel like this, wasn’t the only thing you wanted to talk about.”

“Urr.”

Tony nudged his shoulder, “Come on.”

Ned let go of a slow breath and started tapping his hand against his hip, “Me and Betty, are dating again.”

“That’s great!”

Ned and Betty had dated, in their senior year, but stopped going out, a few months before Peter and Morgan were taken. They were friends, but they broke it off, thinking they’d grow apart after school, and it would be harder to split. They were wrong, they were doing the same course at college, and she helped out, a lot with their campaigns.

Tony frowned, noticing that Ned was still studying the floor, “That’s great?” He repeated, “Right?”

“Yeah—” He gave a half shrug, “Yeah, it’s awesome. It’s just…”

“It’s..” Tony crossed his arms, “It’s Peter, isn’t it?”

Ned nodded.

“He’d want you to be happy…” Tony reassured him, “You know that.”

“I know—”

“You can live, kiddo.” Tony squeezed his arm, “You can help, look for them, and keep going at college, have a life with Betty. It doesn’t mean you’re giving up..” Tony hugged an arm around Ned’s back, “We’re gonna back you, no matter what.”

“Thanks."

* * *

**_VI. The 731st Day_ **

_Two years._ It didn’t hurt, not like the first, or maybe, it did. Tony couldn’t tell, his insides were numb, his mind was stilled, and his heart was racing, at a mile a minute, every day. He was holding it together, for everyone else, but it was getting harder not to fall to the floor in an inconsolable heap.

Morgan would be three now. She might be his daughter, but she wouldn’t recognize him if they found her. They’d all be strangers, to her. They held her and loved her, for the first year of her life, but now, she’d be missing for longer, than they’d known her.

Tony got four years with Peter, and in the distant future, he’d pass that final threshold, knowing he would have lived more days, looking for them, than days he’d spent with living with them.

Michelle suggested, that instead of a candlelight vigil, they should host a peaceful protest. It wasn’t only, in support of Peter and Morgan’s case, it was for all missing cases, across the country, or the world, if protectors were willing to travel that far.

Tony was able to close the streets, he had the privilege, and unlike others, he knew that he needed to do some good with it.

The protest was packed, thousands flocked, from all over.

Michelle, Ned, and Betty were holding up a huge placard with Peter’s face on, and a digitally rendered image, of what Morgan could look like, as a toddler. 

All of them were wearing jumpers too, similar to the ones from the year before, but with updated pictures and information printed on the back.

Families and friends, with missing loved ones, were there too, wearing their own shirts and holding up placards, similar to theirs.

There was a harmony, a joint knowing of this pain, and what it can do to you.

They were leading the march, Tony and Pepper were hand-in-hand, quiet, listening to conversations around them. May was talking to Rhodey, and Happy was standing guard nearby, like always.

The march came to a standstill when they made it to the stage, where families had been invited to make speeches.

Michelle moved to the front, hovering on the steps, giving the volunteers orders. A grey-haired woman, in her late fifties, went up to her, smiling, they spoke for a while. Michelle handed her a microphone and moved aside, giving her room to go up the stairs.

The crowd’s volume simmered when the woman stood center stage, “Hi.” People turned their attention to her, “My name is Sarah,” She started, “Sarah Haywood.” She paced to the side, “All of us are here, to spread awareness, and get the names, of our missing children, siblings, spouses, out there for the world to hear.”

The crowd chanted a giant ‘ _yes_ ,’ like a symphony.

Sarah pressed a hand against her chest, “My daughter, Hanna, was snatched, on her way to school, twenty-three years ago.”

Pepper gasped, holding onto Tony’s hand, “Oh, God.”

Tony couldn’t imagine that - two years was hard enough, but twenty-three sounded like a lifetime, he wondered how she’d held on, for so long.

“It’s unlikely that I’ll ever see my baby again, but right now, I am surrounded by people, who will.” Sarah smiled, “The law, the whole goddamn universe, has failed these people, whose lives were snatched, with no warning!”

The protectors muttered, in agreement.

“If we keep reminding people, that they exist, they will never be forgotten!” She turned, her eyes fixing onto Tony, “Mr. Stark, I owe you an apology.”

Tony straightened his back and tightened his grip on Pepper’s hand.

“I used to believe that superheroes, especially billionaires in suits are armors, couldn’t possibly understand the real world, but I see now, and you’re just a man - _a dad_ \- who like hundreds of us here, have been torn from their children.”

She waited until the noise settled.

“You simply, do not deserve it, and neither do your beautiful children.”

He nodded.

She leaned down, beckoning to him, “Come up.”

Tony’s face contorted, “Hmm.”

Sarah hurried off the stage to meet him, “Hearing it from someone like you, it will help.” She handed him the microphone and closed his palm around it, “They need you, as much as you need them.”

“Okay.”

Pepper kissed his cheek as he walked away, up the steps, Michelle smiled at him, giving him a nod before he jumped up.

He’d done this before, but never like this, “Hi.” He swayed back onto his heels and wondered what he could do.

For years, he’d thought that being Iron Man, was the biggest achievement in his life, but it wasn’t. His legacy was Peter and Morgan, not empty metal suits.

He’d spoken about legacy before, and that was what he needed to do, tell a story, of hope, something they all needed to hear.

“A long time ago, I was standing on a stage, much bigger than this one.” He twirled, “It was at the opening of the Stark Expo, I’m sure some of you remember what happened there.”

A knowing laugh traveled through the crowd.

“Back then, I was selfish, somewhat arrogant, and reckless, with my own life, and in turn, reckless with others.” He locked eyes with Pepper, who smiled, “The day that Hammer’s bots attacked, I met a young boy, who got lost in the chaos.”

May beamed, with teary-eyes, she knew this story well.

“He was wearing an Iron Man mask and a fake gauntlet. He stood up to one of those bots, and that’s how brave, this little kid was. I saved him, from the attack, but I never found out his name or who he was.”

Protectors frowned, clearly confused about where this was going.

Tony hugged an arm around his chest, “A few years later, this teenager stumbled ever so gracefully into my life - Peter Parker, the cleverest kid I’ve ever met, my intern who, you know now, is my adopted son. One night, we were assembling a crib, for my daughter, when my son told me that he was that stupidly brave kid from the Expo.”

People gasped, others muttered between themselves.

Tears welled in Tony’s eyes, “It made the world seem so small.” He blinked them away, “But now, with Peter and Morgan gone, the world’s never seemed any bigger. They are my life, and I’d do anything to have them back.”

Michelle sat down on the step, watching him, with tears in her eyes, she smiled at him.

“Being Iron Man, I thought the most terrifying thing that I’d ever have to face, would be aliens, who poured out of a wormhole, over our heads, but I think everyone here can agree, there’s nothing more terrifying than not knowing where your kids are, and if they’re okay or not.”

Everyone agreed with that, a loud chant followed.

“Thank you.”

More families stepped up to make speeches, and some came up to them, to talk. It was a strange feeling, knowing they weren’t alone in this agony.

Towards the end, when people were leaving, an elderly man caught their eye. He was well into his eighties, but still agile on his feet.

Tony waved over to him, realizing he’d walked a long way to get to them, “Hello.”

“Hi.” He gasped, “Tony Stark, as I live and breathe.” He extended his hand, “Gregory Quill.”

Tony raised an eyebrow - _he knew that name_ , he shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“This is—”

“Mrs. Stark, Mrs. Parker.…” Gregory smiled, shaking their hands, “It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

Pepper nodded, “You too.”

“Mr. Stark…” He grinned, “That was quite the speech, and you nailed it, son.” He motioned to the stage, “I’m sure my grandson would have adored you.”

Pepper’s face softened, “Your grandson?”

“That’s who I lost.” He told them, “You see, my beautiful daughter, Meredith, she passed away from cancer, in the 80s.”

May tilted her head to her shoulder, “I’m so sorry.”

“I was going to take care of her son, my grandson, but he disappeared that same night.”

“Oh, how awful.” Pepper placed a hand on his arm, “I’m so—”

Tony interrupted, “Quill…”

Gregory raised an eyebrow, “Son?”

Tony’s heart leaped into his throat, “Peter Quill?”

“Yes, _yes_ , that’s my boy!” He yelped, “Peter. Just like yours.” He dotted his eyes between them, “How did you know?”

This was impossible but equally as amazing.

Peter Quill, was a member of the Guardians of The Galaxy. Tony had met him once when they were dealing with the infinity stone crisis.

Tony stepped back, “Hmm, I need to-”

Rhodey, who’d been standing behind, grabbed his phone, “I’m on it.”

Gregory rested a hand on his hip, “What’s going on?”

“Your grandson..” Pepper took his hands, “We know him.”

“Wait-what, how?”

“We can explain.”

Gregory stuttered, “Can—can you take me to him?”

Tony smiled, “We can bring him, to you.”

“You can?”

“Yes.”

* * *

They took Gregory to the Headquarters and tried to explain everything, in laymen’s terms, but even for them, it was mental.

Tony waited outside, on the field, with Rhodey.

They hadn’t told Quill why they needed him, it wasn’t something to discuss over message.

The Guardians entered orbit and hovered over them.

The ramp opened, and Quill walked down, he held his arm up, to wave, “Stark!”

Tony waved back, “Hey.”

Gamora emerged beside Quill, taking his hand as they walked down, “Hello.”

“This better be good.” Quill groaned, “We were on our way-”

Gamora nudged his side, “Shut up, Peter.” She rolled her eyes, “Stark?”

“Um…”

She narrowed her eyes, “What is it?”

“We—”

“Quill,” Rhodey stepped in, “We found your grandfather.”

Quill scoffed, with an unsure grin, “What?”

Tony softened his tone, “He’s been looking for you.”

“He’s still looking?” Quill didn’t sound certain, “It’s been years.”

“He never stopped.” Tony motioned to the building, “He’s inside.”

“Inside.” Quill squeaked, “Like, inside _inside_?”

Rhodey nodded, “Yeah, he is.”

Quill turned, “Gamora.”

“Go.” She nudged his arm, “I’ll be here.”

He kissed her cheek and followed Tony inside.

“This way.” Tony beckoned him through a corridor, into a communal lounge, “Mr. Quill?”

Gregory turned, his eyes filled with his tears, and his mouth dropped open, “Oh, my Stars.” He gasped, stumbling forward, “Peter?”

Quill’s face fell, and his eyes widened, “Pa?” He asked, his tone almost child-like.

Gregory walked over, cautiously, “Wow.” He rested his hand against Quill’s cheek, “You look so much like your mother.”

“I didn’t know—” Quill blurted, “I didn’t know you were still looking for me.”

“It’s okay.” Gregory stammered, “I couldn’t stop.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been—”

“In space?” Gregory finished, “Protecting the Galaxy, I’ve heard.” He brushed a hand back through Quill’s hair, “My grandson, the superhero.”

“I missed you.”

Gregory dragged him down into a hug, holding onto him like he’d slip away again.

Pepper moved, grabbing Tony’s hand.

Tony was suddenly filled with something, he’d thought he’d lost - _hope_.

If Quill and his grandfather could be reunited, after thirty years, then there was hope.

If Peter, could go to the Stark Expo, and then become part of Tony’s life, years later, then maybe they were destined to be in each other’s lives. Distance didn’t keep them apart last time, _why would it be different now?_

* * *

Before they knew it, everybody was staying over at the Headquarters. It wasn’t the plan, but they’d all become engrossed in Rocket’s tales of the Guardian’s endeavors. At the end of the day, he was a sarcastic narcissistic talking raccoon, and anyone could listen to him talk for hours.

Gregory loved Gamora, and knew, within twenty seconds of meeting her that she was the perfect match for his grandson. The three of them had left, to talk, between themselves, giving Rocket the freedom to entertain the others.

Half-way through one of Rocket’s lengthy tales, Tony tapped Ned and Betty’s shoulders, to take them out.

He had a surprise planned for them, but the day had run away from them, but there was no time, like the present.

“Where are we going?” Ned asked, confused.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

Tony drove them to an apartment complex, near their college campus, and took them up to the twentieth floor, into an empty studio apartment.

Betty frowned, pacing around, “Why are we here?” She asked, with a confused smile.

“Because it’s yours.” Tony took the keys out of his pocket and put them in Ned’s hand, he curled the kid’s fingers back around them, “No paybacks, no take-backs, it’s yours.”

Betty’s eyes widened, “Tony—”

Tony held up his hands, “No take-backs.”

“Mr. Stark—” Ned shook his head, “No—we—no, we can’t take this—”

“Ned-”

He argued, “It’s too much.”

“It’s not.” Tony told them, “College campus sucks, and it’s already done, in your names.”

“We—”

“Both of you are managing to be at the top of your classes while campaigning with us, all the time.” Tony said, “You deserve some kind of award for that.”

“But—”

“Ned.” Tony rested a hand on his shoulder, “I used to pay for the Avengers’ suit, their rooms, their salaries.” He listed, “And none of them ever thanked me.”

Betty frowned, shaking her head.

“I love them, despite their flaws, and I miss them.” Tony pointed to Betty and then to Ned, “Both of you, deserve this more than they do. I am more than happy, to do this for you, and I won’t have it any other way.”

Ned hugged him, “Thank you.”

“No problem, kiddo.” Tony’s gaze fell on Betty. She was fumbling nervously with her hands, dotting her eyes around, like she had something heavy on her mind, “Betty? You okay?”

“Yeah.” She squeaked, “This is amazing, thank you so _so_ much.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony squeezed his arm around Ned’s back, “Something on your mind?”

“Kinda.”

Ned moved over, taking her hand, “What is it?”

She backed away, letting go of Ned’s hand, “Umm.”

“Betty—”

“It’s just—” She scraped her teeth over her lower lip, “I need to ask you both something.”

Tony offered her a warm smile, “Go ahead.”

“Peter…” She bounced, back and forth, on her feet, “He’s Spider-Man, isn’t he?”

Tony lowered his head, “Ah.”

He looked up, to see Ned, whose hands were shaking down by his sides, “Um,” He turned to Tony, for help.

“Yeah,” Tony answered, “He is.”

Ned squealed, spinning to face the wall.

“Kiddo?”

“It’s just…”

Betty shuffled to the side, “I shouldn’t have—”

“No, no.” Ned took her hand, “It’s not your fault, it’s just—”

Tony filled in the gaps, “Not our secret to tell.”

“Yeah.”

“I..I worked it out.” Betty stuttered, “Liz told me about Washington, and um, with everything, with you…” She motioned to Tony, “I knew, and, I’ve been trying to find the right time to ask.”

“It’s okay, Betty.” Tony reassured, “Peter told me that you were one of the kindest people he’d ever met, and you’re amazing with our Ned, here-”

Betty interrupted, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“We know you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentions of Kidnappings and Child Endangerment  
>  ****


	3. Year Three: The Silence Grows Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony braces himself, to accept the reality, that he might have outlived his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**

**_I. The 801st Day_ **

Tony wasn’t afraid of dying, he’d never been. That didn’t mean he wanted to die, quite the opposite. Once upon a time, that had been the case, then he met his family, learned to love himself, and slowly ‘ _living_ ’ started to make sense. Dying was easy, and before, he thought when his time came, he’d welcome it, with open arms.

Tony used to believe that he’d lay his life down, for the bigger picture, but that was not a finale he could imagine any more.

He couldn’t willingly die, without getting answers first. Being condemned to an eternity of never knowing was a fate worth than death. _Yes_ , the answers could be gruesome, and better left hidden, but he had to know. Even if they suffered, before taking their last breaths, he needed to know. He wouldn’t be able to rest if he never learned the truth. Although, it would be painful, if they were searching for bodies, but at least they’d know, and their suffering would be shared, burdened on them all.

Dying, once easy, was now Tony’s darkest fear.

Imagining who they'd be, after all this time, was impossible too.

Morgan would be three years old, and whenever they were, if alive, she’d be living the best life that Peter could grant her.

She could start a conversation, understand how things work.

Since the beginning, Tony’s mind plagued with Peter’s fate. _Of course_ , he worried about Morgan, the idea that his baby may never know how much he loved her, killed him, daily, but Peter was a different kind of worry.

Peter would shield Morgan, hide her, even if he only had his body to do so. Maybe one day, they’d find Morgan, and it would be too late to save Peter.

Tony tried to shake it off, but it was easy to get caught up, in all the possibilities.

Pepper had started going back to work, on a more permanent basis, which was doing her a lot of good.

Michelle was in the process of moving out, she’d found an apartment opposite May’s one. It would be good, for both of them, to have someone to talk to, right on the doorstep. Even though, Tony was going to miss her.

Tony was home alone, on most days, and it was hard. His family tried his best, not to leave him alone, for too long, but it was difficult with work.

Happy was over, and Tony was grateful, but it wasn’t easy. Trying to talk to Happy, was like talking to brick wall. He didn’t talk as often, or interact with them, as he used too, not with all the guilt he carried.

They didn’t blame him, but no matter how often they told him that, he carried a weight, that none of them would ever understand.

 _Thirteen minutes_. Peter sent his last selfie, to Tony, thirteen minutes, before Happy got to the scene. They were snatched, in that time, which means, whoever it was, wasn’t far out when Happy there. If there hadn’t been traffic, Happy might have made it, in the nick of time. Tony knew this, but he thought, whoever took his kids could have easily killed Happy or hurt him if he was in their way. Even with that theory, Happy never stopped with the guilt.

Michelle stepped through the front door, “Hey.”

Tony spun, “You’re back early.”

“Ah.” She jogged to the stairs, “I forgot something.”

He yelled after her, “I would have gotten it for you!”

“I needed a break!”

Tony turned back to Happy, who was hovering by the sink, “Coffee?”

Happy nodded, “Yes, please.”

“Coming up,” He circled the breakfast bar, but stopped, when his cell rang, “Ugh.”

It was an unknown number, which usually meant, it was something to do with the case, but he wished, only Detective Hawkins called, so he could be sure.

“Hello.” He stepped out of the kitchen, standing near the dining table.

“ _Is this Anthony Stark_?”

“Yes.”

 _“This is Officer Allen,”_ He answered, with a gentle voice, like he had bad news, _“We need you, to come down, to the-”_

Tony gritted his teeth, “Can you cut to the chase, please?”

_“Mr. Stark—”_

“It’s been two years, I don’t need you to be cautious.”

_“I understand, sir.”_

“Do you?” He barked, “Tell me.”

Michelle skipped down the stairs, she stopped as soon she noticed Tony.

Tony turned his face away and said again, “Tell me,”

“ _A body was found.”_ He spoke quietly, _“A young man, wearing clothes that match-”_

He stroked the nape of his neck, “Is it him?”

_“We’re struggling to identify him, the dental match was inconclusive, they are running it again, but we might need you to identify—”_

Tony interrupted, “Where are you?”

He was told, where to go, what to do when he got there, and he took in the vital parts, but every other sense was overwhelmed.

He hung up when he was done. He could feel Michelle and Happy’s eyes burning holes in his head, but he couldn’t pay them a moment’s attention.

The floor, was soft, underneath his feet, and the world tilted off its axis. His knees connected with something hard.

He’d fallen, to the ground, in a heap.

“Tony!” The scream was distant, distorted, but it was Happy.

Happy emerged in front of him, clutching a bottle of water - he’d been engineered to deal with Tony’s attacks, and perhaps, dealing with that first, would help mask what was said on the other side of that call.

Tony, with a trembling hand, grabbed the bottle and took small, slow sips. He breathed, thinking over all he’d been told. If the body was Peter, and there was no sign of Morgan, _what does that mean? Was he killed? Did they only want a baby? Is Morgan alone?_

Tony darted his eyes up. On his other side, Michelle was knelt, with a cautious shoulder on his arm. He studied her like he was seeing her, for the first time. Michelle wouldn’t be in his life if it wasn’t for Peter. In the perfect future, where nothing had gone wrong, she might have married him, had kids, and grown old together.

He could be dead.

Michelle was the same age as him, older by two months, exactly. Looking at her, she was still so young, in her early twenties, _yes_ , but a baby, compared to Tony. Peter might have died that day, in the park, at the age of eighteen. That’s not fair, not in the slightest.

Michelle followed his gaze, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Tony couldn’t say it, not yet, instead, he pulled her into a hug,

“Stark?” She hiccuped, wrapping an arm behind his back, “ _Tony_ , you’re scaring me.”

He leaned back, taking her hand, “They found a body.” He choked, “They think it’s Peter.”

Michelle crumbled, she tucked her face against Tony’s shoulder, and she didn’t say a word.

Happy backed away, hiding in the shadows, hiding his hurt.

* * *

They were redirected into the small room, at the station, the same one that they’d sat in, on that first day, when all this began.

Hawkins came in, to ask a few questions, and explain the situation more. He asked if May and Pepper had been informed, but Tony explained that, that he didn’t want them to know, not until they had confirmation. He refused, to let them find out over the phone like they had, it was inhumane.

Happy paced, back and forth, his clenched fists hung by his sides.

Michelle’s walls were finally all knocked down, every single one. She was vulnerable and quiet. She didn’t flinch, when Tony held her hand or hugged her, she was well passed that.

She’d grown up, in a broken household, with a father, who never thought she was good enough, and she tried, so hard, not to let anyone hurt her.

That defense slowly started crumbling away, beneath her feet, the day Peter and Morgan were taken.

She rested her head against Tony’s shoulder and didn’t say a word. She’d messaged Pepper, making up an excuse about why she wasn’t going back into work, she felt bad about that, but she agreed with Tony, none of them deserved to feel this pain if it wasn’t real.

If it was, that was a different story.

Peter could be dead, and Morgan could be alive.

The thought plagued his mind, the thought of Morgan, _alone_.

The vision of Peter, pleading to save her, or at least, stay by her side, whenever they were heading.

It was vivid, too real.

Tony was held a gunpoint once, out on patrol with Peter.

Peter saw red, he sobbed and screamed, begging with the man, to stop.

Tony had never heard anything like it before.

It was a pain, he couldn’t imagine.

Peter had lost three parental figures before he was eligible to vote. Losing a fourth would have killed him, or sent him down a darker path.

Tony remembered that night, and the things Peter bellowed.

So, _yes_ , he could imagine a scenario where Peter was killed, begging to protect his sister.

_‘Please - she’s my sister - please, don’t hurt her! Let me stay with her, please.’_

He would have died, believing he'd failed her, despite doing everything he could to protect her.

Some kidnapping cases, come with a parental desire. The person could have wanted Morgan because they couldn’t have a child of their own.

Meaning, potentially, they could be raising her, _loving_ her as their own. But, _no_ , they couldn’t.

If somebody wanted a child, so desperately that they had to kill someone to get there, there was a reason, why they weren't fit to be a parent and that action forfeited the right to forgiveness, no matter how well they could be treating Morgan.

Tony tried to shake it off, but it was stuck, on his mind.

He was scared, that he might be taken aside to identify the body, but if the police couldn't tell by looking, _would he?_

Not long ago, forensics results took days, but the technology advanced, quickly. Tony couldn't imagine waiting, for a week or longer. 

It felt like an infinity went by, before Detective Hawkins finally stepped in, with a solemn expression, but at the same time, he looked, relieved, “Hello.”

Tony realized a slow shaky breath, “It’s not him?”

“No, it’s not Peter.” Hawkins said, “We’re sorry that—”

Happy opened the door and left, restless on his feet.

Michelle curled her legs up and hugged them closer, under her chin.

Tony placed a hand on her back, “Can we go home now?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Tony called for an emergency meeting, at the lakehouse, where the truth was spilled, and it erupted into an argument, about _everything_.

May and Pepper were rightfully angry, but they tried not to shout, they promised one another that they wouldn’t shout or scrap, with each other, not when the energy spent on fighting, could be saved up, for something more important.

“How could you not tell us?” Pepper asked, pacing back and forth, with her hands on her hip.

Tony deflated, “We didn’t know how.”

“Tony.” May stared at him, “You can’t pick and choose what we’re involved in.”

Ned and Rhodey were sat, on the sidelines, they didn’t say a word, but they seemed hurt too, being the ones left out.

“Look, we’re in this together, not apart.” Pepper cried, “Something as big as this— is something we have to do as a family, end of.” Tears welled in her eyes, “What if that had been Peter?”

“We were scared.” Michelle’s voice broke, “We didn’t want you to go through that, not knowing if it-” She bowed her chin down, hiding her tears, “Real or not.”

“That doesn’t matter.” May placed a hand on Michelle’s shoulder, “None of us need protecting, honey. We’re already doing the impossible, there’s no reason to hold one another back.”

It went silent.

An invisible force pushed Tony, from behind, and he knew, it was time, to start the conversation, “We need to talk about it.”

All eyes were on him.

“We all know, the real reason, we were scared to tell you.” He folded his arms, “It’s the reality that none of us talk about, or want to think about.” He steadied himself, with an arm wrapped around his stomach, “There’s a chance, that they’re not _together_.”

Everyone sniffled, looking down at the floor, or their feet, distracting themselves from what Tony was saying.

“They could have been separated or…” Tony cried, he shook his head, “What do we do, if we find one of them, but not—”

May brushed tears, out of her eyes, “It doesn’t matter.”

They all froze, to look at her.

“Whatever happens, we’re fighting to bring _both_ of them home.” She shuddered, “If we find one of them than….we keep fighting for the other.”

* * *

**_II. The 925th Day_ **

After the body was discovered, things were never the _same_ , despite it not being Peter. Relationships faltered, and Tony fell further into the dark.

They weren’t broken, beyond repair. They still met up, weekly, worked together on campaigns, and spoke to one another, when they were struggling. There was a silent tension, he could feel it, and he wasn’t sure how to fix it, not this time.

Sometimes all Tony could do, was get away. Which was why he was glad to have Gerald. His lovable, alpaca, who gave him no shit, because he couldn’t talk back.

Tony found himself in Gerald’s barn, often twice a day.

“Hey, you.” Tony moved, stroking his hand down Gerald’s side, “What’s up? You bored too?” He backed away, grabbing the fresh bail of hay from the closed doorway, “Want some?” He placed it down, but Gerald turned his face away, “Not hungry?” Tony stepped aside to look outside, “Well, you basically mowed the lawn, this morning, bud, so I’m not surprised.”

Tony moved the bail to the corner, he let go of a long breath and turned to sit, on top of it.

Gerald spun, to go back outside, but instead, he turned, sitting down.

“Do you remember, when Peter, passed out in here?” Tony hummed, motioning to the barn, “He got stabbed, on patrol, the idiot took his suit off before I could track him. We were running around, like headless chickens looking for him. We found his suit, in his backpack, in a dumpster behind a Burger King.”

He chuckled, humorlessly.

“That kid.” He leaned his chin on his hand, “Come to think, it was probably the blood loss, he came here, to you, for some reason, and not to us.”

Tony jumped up, kneeling beside Gerald, “Guess you made him feel safe.” He gently itched Gerald’s neck, “We wouldn’t have known, he was in here if you didn’t put up such a fuss. You saved his life, buddy, you know that?”

Tony paused, tears welled in his eyes.

He lowered his head, “I wish you could do the same now.” He leaped, to his feet and paced, “We don’t know where they are.” His throat cracked, “I’ve done everything I can, and it’s still not enough.”

Gerald looked up like he was listening.

“Morgan, she’d have no idea who we were if she saw us.” Tony pushed a hand back through his hair, “We’d be strangers. All of us.”

Tony rested his hands on his hips.

“I never thought I’d be a dad.” He cried out, “I didn’t exactly have the greatest role model. but I have kids, and when we were together, all of us, it was the happiest year of my life. Then they were gone.”

Gerald moved, carefully nudging Tony’s side.

“Oh, hey.” Tony combed his fingers through Gerald’s fur. “Peter’s twenty-one now.” He carried on because he couldn’t stop, “I should be, having sleepiness nights, because he’s gone out, clubbing or whatever. Normal stuff, you know?”

Tony’s lower lip trembled, he tried to shake it off, but nothing was working.

“They might be dead.”

He shook his head, again and again, trying to claw his way back to reality.

“Thanks for listening, bud.” He stepped away, towards the exit, “See you later.”

Tony tried his best, on the walk back to the house, to hide his red-rimmed eyes, but Pepper would see them, a mile off.

She was sitting on the porch swing, her head in a book, and as soon as she laid her eyes on him, she was up on her feet, “Honey?”

Tony skidded to a stop, but didn’t turn, “Hm?”

She grabbed his low hanging wrist, “You okay?”

“Just…” He trailed off, “Allergies.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes, “You’re not allergic to Gerald.”

“Oh, yeah.” He sang, “Um, Gerald and I were having a heart-to-heart.”

Her eyes crinkled, in the corner, as she smiled.

“He’s a great listener.” Tony defended, “I know, it’s funny. Ha. _Ha._ Tony Stark is crazy.”

She placed a hand on his cheek, “You’re not crazy.“

“Pep, I just had a counseling session with my pet alpaca.”

“And?”

“It’s-”

“Did it help?”

Tony gave a half shrug, “A little.”

She pressed a kiss on his cheek, “Good.”

* * *

**_III. The 988th Day_ **

Tony never disturbed Peter’s workspace, in the laboratory. It hadn’t changed, or moved, since the day they’d disappeared. His web-shooters were still there, with blueprints, and a screwdriver. Tony wished he didn’t have to move things around, but the time had come, that the smell coming from the desk, could no longer be ignored.

The kid hoarded food, like a hibernating animal.

As Tony moved mountains of paperwork, he discovered unwashed plates and mugs, that had to go straight into the bin, no dishwasher could save them. He gagged, on occasion, and he realized, he probably shouldn’t have left it in that condition, for over two years.

Peter might have been gross when it came to organization, but he would have never left it like that, for that length of time.

It took over three hours to sort out, but it was an alright distraction.

Tony smiled fondly when he found an old _Iron Man_ notepad buried underneath; _2011 edition_ , they were rare, Peter kept it well hidden.

He picked it up, to move aside, so he could wipe a cloth over the surface, but something slipped out, of the notepad, onto the floor.

Tony looked down, it was a flash drive, “Hm.” He bent to pick it up, and when he flipped it over, everything stopped.

There was a small piece of card attached to it, that read ‘ _For Mr. Stark_.’

Tony cleared his throat, with a cough, “Jesus.” He stumbled, placing the book down.

He hurried to the nearest computer and plugged it in, he needed to know what it was, and what it meant.

A video flashed up, on-screen, Peter was center frame.

With a shaking hand, and heavy heart, Tony clicked play.

“ _Hi, Mr. Stark_.” Peter’s voice was gentle, but it shook, “ _Um, err, I have no idea what I’m meant to say._ ” He folded his arms around his front, “ _I encrypted the drive, so you can’t be watching this unless something went wrong.”_

Tony fell, into his chair, “Oh, God.”

 _“Something bad.”_ Peter breathed, _“Something bad happened to me.”_ He looked, teary-eyed, _“That sucks.”_ He laughed, but it crumbled, into a panic, _“I want you to know, that…it’s not your fault. I chose to be who I am, all you ever did was help protect me.”_

Tony shook his head, “Not enough.”

 _“You let me in,”_ Peter sobbed, _“And I-I love you.”_

Tony gasped, holding a hand against his chest.

 _“I’m not good at this kinda thing.”_ Peter admitted, _“I hate goodbyes.”_

 _Yet_ , his life was full of them.

 _“I don’t know.”_ Peter ducked his head _, “Remember me, please_.”

“Always.”

 _“I don’t know if, that’s okay to ask.”_ He winced, _“But, please.”_ He held a hand out, _“Keep an eye on everyone, for me. Please don’t hide away. They need you, and you need them.”_ He leaned closer, smiling, with tears brimming in his eyes, “ _Thank you for everything.”_

The video cut off.

Tony sat, silent, at a loss, “Friday?”

_“Yes, Boss.”_

“When did he record this?”

_“According to the flash drive, it was November 2019.”_

“Three months.”

November 2019 made sense, too, with context.

Before they were taken - Tony thought that November 2019, would be the worst thing they’d ever go through, as a family.

Peter was home, for the weekend, and he went on patrol. He faced a man, who called himself, ‘ _The Rhino._ ’

Peter was beaten until he was essentially dead.

Tony flew in, as quickly as he could, and when he got there, Peter wasn’t even breathing.

It was the closest, that Peter ever came to dying.

It was a reality check too. If he was a normal, day-to-day person, he would have died. He owned it to his powers, that he bounced back, so quickly.

That was when he decided to have time away from Spider-Man, for a short while.

Peter must have been shaken, by the experience, more than he outwardly showed. Which was why the video, was a thing.

Tony couldn’t tell if he was grateful or not, for its existence.

* * *

**_IV. The 1005th Day_ **

Tony sat alone, in his laboratory. He spun, in his chair, endlessly, side-to-side, around and around. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been doing so. It was a meaningless task, that used to bring joy to the likes of Peter. Sometimes, the kid would giggle, in a spinning chair, as if it was the best thing since sliced bread. It didn’t matter how old he was, he’d still manage to spin himself dizzy. Peter used to find joy, in little things, because that was who he was.

Peter, once or twice, had Morgan sat on his knee, as he twirled gently. She’d jabber, with the occasional scream of joyousness, at the top of her lungs, as she clapped her hands.

Tony often wondered, how he, someone weighed down by years of neglect, alcoholism, and near-death experiences helped create such a _happy_ baby.

He wasn’t there, to watch Peter grow up, but would lay awake at night, before everything changed, thinking about all the factors that brought them together. He didn’t believe in destiny or fate, he used to lay with coincidence and chance until Peter fell into his life.

Tony never wanted to be a dad; Pepper didn’t push him either, she couldn’t bring a child into the world, without knowing that they’d be loved with everything. Which was why she was more than happy when Tony wanted to start trying.

Morgan wouldn’t exist, without Peter. Tony’s love, for him, changed who he was. He wanted to expand that love, and he did, with Morgan.

Siblings are there, for one another, long after their parents have died.

Morgan used to fall asleep, on Peter’s chest, with her head tucked under his chin. If Peter started drifting too, Tony would keep a keen eye on them, especially if they were on the couch.

He could watch them together, asleep or awake, for hours on end. He’d see the future, as clear as day. He’d imagine scenario after scenario of them, being there for one another, even long after he was gone.

That used to be so easy, but that image was blurry now.

Tony was bracing himself for the reality that he might have outlived them.

After years, of laying down his life for the universe, with ease, but he couldn’t do the same for his kids. If he could trade places with them, he would do it, without even blinking.

But he couldn’t, and he was stuck.

There was nothing, no direction to turn, to path to take.

He was chasing ghosts.

 _Of course_ , they could still be alive, and he wanted that, more than anything.

He knew though, preparing for the worst was better than preparing for the best.

He envisioned a phone call, or a sudden knock at his front door, in the dead of night.

It would be Detective Hawkins, or Happy, with their heads hung low.

‘ _I’m sorry, but we found them and—’_ They’re gone, they’re dead, you have to bury them.

Even if they were alive, Tony was chasing ghosts.

 _Memories_ , to be specific.

Spinning endlessly in an office chair might seem dull and dumb, but it was self-deprecating and stupid.

Trying to replay, those days, when everything was okay.

He stopped himself, by grabbing onto his workspace.

He leaped off the seat and walked over to the display case at the back of the lab, inside, all shiny and ready to go, was the Iron Spider suit. Peter had worn it, once or twice. It was built to keep Spider-Man safe, but Tony, wished he’d done more to keep Peter Parker safe, and Morgan, _his babies_. Pulled from under his thumb, because he thought a suit of armor, would be enough.

It was never enough.

He watched Peter’s video, again and again, until he couldn’t bear to see it.

_I want you to know, that…it’s not your fault. I chose to be who I am, all you ever did was help protect me._

Peter got it confused, like Tony. They should have viewed Spider-Man and Peter Parker, as different entities.

_I hate goodbyes. I don’t know. Remember me, please._

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. ” Tony sobbed, “Sorry.” He tugged at the collar of his shirt, fighting to breathe, “This is my fault.” He stared, at the laminate floor, “I should have been there, for both of you.” His voice crumbled into a whisper, “You were too good for me.”

His breaths quickened, he stamped his foot heavily and moved. With one single swoop, he knocked everything off his workspace onto the floor.

“You were too good for me!” He screamed until his throat ran dry.

DUM-E cowered into the corner, with a loud chirp, U hid beside him.

Tony doubled over, with a hand wrapped around his front, “Fuck.”

He grabbed an empty glass from the desk behind him, he twirled, tossing it at the wall, it shattered, into pieces.

“It’s not fair!” Sobs tore through him, he swayed forward, “It’s not fair.”

Peter and Morgan were perfect, too perfect for him, he never deserved them. If this was the universe was testing him, then he’d die, for them to come back if that’s all that they needed. He’d die, in a second, to take their place, no matter if they were dead or alive.

He sucked in a sharp breath, struggling to force air into his lungs, he sunk to his knees, “I want this to be over.”

He wished he didn’t have to feel all this. The agony that flowed through his veins, on a daily basis, was a burden, he’d wish on no man.

He used to wonder, how parents did it. He’d see missing cases or accidents, and he’d wonder, how they functioned after that. He could throw money at it, try and support as many families as he possibly could, but that was all he could do.

It is his life, and it was empty. Empty, all the time. He couldn’t believe, that he managed to sleep, eat, and breathe, not when his babies, were so far from home, _lost_.

The door clicked open.

“Tony!” Pepper dashed in, falling beside him, “Honey?” She pressed her hands on her shoulders, “Hey, breathe with me, sweetheart.”

“I can’t-”

“Tony-”

“It’s my fault.” He gasped, through a sob, “I didn’t do enough.”

“Yes, you did.”

“If I did, they’d still be here!”

Pepper rested a hand on his cheek, “You are a brilliant father.” She told him, “You were always there for them, whenever they needed you.”

“Not when—”

“You couldn’t be there, all the time, breathing down their necks—” Pepper reassured him, “No one should live like that, baby.” She shook her head, “They were out, in a public place, where Peter had taken her, dozens of times before. He was sending updates, every hour. It was just, at that moment, some fucked up monster, ruined everything.” She bent their foreheads together, “It wasn’t you.”

“I could—”

“Tony—” She moved back, taking his hands, “I could list, a million reasons, why you’re a brilliant father, all you need to do, is listen.” She smiled, “You were a natural with Morgan, honey, you amazed me, every day.” She combed a hand through his hair, “With Peter, you stepped up, and helped someone, who is a lot like you.”

“What?”

Pepper mused, “He was such a ball of energy, on the outside.”

He _was,_ not _is._ They all did that when they were talking about Peter or Morgan. Tenses are complicated. They didn’t even know if they were dead, but sometimes it was hard to say ‘ _they are_ ’ or ‘ _Peter is, Morgan is - that or this_ ’ not after they’d been gone, for so long. Say they were alive, neither of them would be the person they all remembered.

“He—” Pepper’s voice cracked, she kept brushing a hand through Tony’s hair, “You could tell, on the inside, he was holding a lot in, and you helped him with that. You did for him, what your father, never did for you. Some parents would shun, what Peter went through, and tell him to grow up. He was afraid of the dark, and you didn’t tease him, or turn his light off. You got him a nightlight, and sometimes, you’d sit with him, until he fell asleep.”

His voice cracked, “I did.”

“You did.” She parroted, “You balanced, his nightmares, with Morgan’s sleepless nights.” She continued, “You’d be cradling her while comforting him, you can multitask, better than anyone.”

“Honey—” He hung his head, “I don’t know, who I am, without _that_. I should—I should be their dad, and I don’t even know where they are.”

“You’re still their dad, always.” She promised, “All we can do, is look and look, and bring our babies home.” Tears ran down her cheeks, “Wherever they are.”

“I know.”

She cupped, his cheeks with her hands “All I need you to do, is let me in.”

_You let me in and I-I love you._

“You look out, for all of us.” She cried, “But you need us too, sweetheart, and we’re here for you, just let us in.”

Tony gasped, “I will.”

“Good.”

Tony’s shoulders loosened, he fell forward, resting his face against her shoulder.

“Hey.” She locked a protective arm around him, “It’s okay, honey.” She tangled her hand in his hair, she shushed his tears, gently, “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** References to implied previous suicidal thoughts, References to a dead body, Mentions of a potential murder; Tony pictures what could have happened to Peter  
>  ****
> 
> The research I did, for this one chapter, is a mile long, but most of it was nonsense. I live in the UK, and how things work here, are very different than in the US. I know, that in reality, the police might not phone the victim's family, in the way they did here, but it worked, writing it this way. In most cases, when a body that can't be identified, they would go to the family's house to discuss what is happening, or call them, without disclosing why they're needed at the station, but Tony would never let them get away with that. If TV shows can get away with dramatization, so can I, but in all seriousness, the research for this fanfiction was extensive, but I apologize if I got some things wrong :)


	4. Year Four: The Story Of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain, they all feel, is unimaginable, but the support they have from one another is revolutionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**

**_I. The 1163_ ** **_rd_ ** **_Day_ **

Tony could sleep, for a solid six hours, on a good day. Before, when everything was good, he struggled to get any; even when Pepper was curled around him, holding on tight. He couldn’t settle if he didn’t spend hours watching Morgan in her crib and making sure Peter was safe, whenever he was.

He thought, with them gone, he’d never sleep. _Perhaps,_ the weight of everything was finally heavy enough, to push him down. Or, he knew, that if his kids were found, he had to be stable, and strong enough, to take care of them.

Pepper woke up with him, every morning, around six. It had been a while since Michelle into her new apartment, but they missed having her around, despite still seeing her every day.

“Honey.” Tony skipped around the breakfast bar, still in his pajamas and dressing gown, “The pot’s still hot, do you want a cup?”

Pepper circled in, from the movie room, “I’ve already had two, and I don’t want to know how many you’ve had.”

“Five.” Tony gave a half shrug while taking a sip, of his sixth.

“It’s half seven.”

“Ah.” He leaned against the worktop, “I’m behind.”

Pepper lowered her head, mid chuckle.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She smiled, “Remember when Peter switched it to decaf?”

“Eh.” He narrowed his eyes, “Don’t remind me.”

Pepper turned her head around, looking at the walk.

“Honey?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

She moved over, taking his hand, “I like this.”

He frowned, “What?”

“Talking.” She titled her head to the side, “About them, without worrying. We talk about them like they’re a case like they were never here, I’m tired of it, that’s all. I wanna mention them, without flinching.”

“Same.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek, “Do you remember when Morgan hid Peter’s mask?”

“Oh.” Pepper’s jaw dropped into a wide-smile, “Of course, considering it took us three months to find it.”

“Ah, yes.” He tapped her head, as he skipped over to the couch, “Which is why Friday works outside now.”

They combed the lake, for weeks, looking for that mask, worried it would fall into the wrong hands.

Randomly, Peter noticed it, hidden inside a gap in a tree trunk, beside the lake.

It was a prototype mask, for the Stark suit, that Peter had never used. Morgan used it a teething toy, but she’d decided to stash it away, while being cradled, by somebody.

Tony laughed, “Ridiculous.”

Pepper opened the cupboard, taking out a granola bar. She stopped, to look out the kitchen window, “May’s here.”

Tony turned, May was parking up outside, with Michelle in her passenger seat, “And Jones.”

The lakehouse door was open, metaphorically, all day, every day. _So_ , they were never surprised when somebody randomly turned up.

Tony moved over, opening the door. May and Michelle seemed to be carting an entire classroom out of the back of the car.

He waved, “Morning.”

May nodded up, “Hey.”

“Here.” Pepper jogged out onto the porch, down the steps, “We’ll help you.”

Tony followed her out, taking a pile of posters out of Michelle’s arms.

“Thanks.”

He studied the work, as he reentered, “Wow.”

They all laid them on the dining table, Pepper shifted through the pile she’d carried in, “This all looks great.”

Michelle slipped off her shoes, “They’re work in progress.”

Tony spun, to face them both, “What’s it for?”

May swayed back, on her feet, “Um, we have an idea.”

Tony nodded his head, “Shoot.”

May let go of a slow breath, “It’s for a non-profit organization.”

Michelle hugged her arms around her front, “The Peter Morgan Foundation.”

“Basically…” May walked over, unfolding one of the blueprints, “We want to make public places, safer for everyone.”

“We want to set up more cameras,” Michelle pointed, “And maybe, program them, with Friday, so she could notify first responders if anything bad happens.” She stuttered, holding a hand under her chin, “I’m not sure if you—I don’t know.”

Tony’s chest ached, but it was the good kind. The ache you get, when something hurts, but you know it was the right thing to do, “That sounds great.”

Pepper nodded along, “Yeah.”

May raised her eyebrows, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tony picked up Michelle’s notes on using artificial intelligence. _Of course_ , they’d get people saying it was ‘spyware,’ but they could easily program it, to only wake up, when danger was sensed, Tony could master that with his eyes closed, “We can, start planning and getting permissions if you like. Friday’s got a lot on her plate, but I’ve got other AIs; Homer, Tadashi, or Pluto—”

May silenced him, with a side-hug, that knocked him over a few faces.

“Okay.” He tapped her arm, “We can choose later.”

“Thank you!” May moved, pulling Michelle into a side-hug, “Ah.”

Pepper leaned against Tony’s side, “Alright.” He extended an arm, “Group hug moment, come on.”

May chuckled, “Okay.”

They shuffled over, joining in with the hug.

Tony suffered hardship after hardship alone because he pushed people who cared away. This time was different. He tied his arms around all three of them, and for a second, he took it all in.

The pain was unimaginable, but the support was revolutionary.

 **_II. The 1219_ ** **_th_ ** **_Day_ **

Michelle spent the day at the lakehouse, whenever she had the day off. She’d sit outside on the porch swing, on most days, she’d take calls while being surrounded by blueprints. The Foundation was well underway, but she was a panicker, but she hid it better than Peter did.

Tony found a reason, to go outside and check on her, every few hours, but he wished, she’d open up, like before.

He knew that burying herself in work, was a mechanism, he was the captain of that ship.

He stepped outside, trying to think of his next excuse for the day.

“Stark?”

“Hm?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Are you spying on me?”

He scoffed a laugh, with his hands on his hips, “No.”

“So…” She sang, “What are you doing?”

“Checking on Gerald.”

She shook her head, “For the ninth time?”

“Okay, okay.” He stammered, “I’m checking on you.”

“Knew it.”

He sat next to her, “You’re the one who kept count.”

“Shut up.”

He studied her, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

She kept her eyes on her sketch, “Nothing much.”

“Nothing?” He motioned his head forward, “What are you drawing?”

She stopped, to let go of a slow breath. She picked up the work from the top and turned it, to show him.

“Oh.”

It was a drawing of Daniel Bennett.

He was the body, that was mistaken for Peter. But he wasn’t just a body, he was a person. He went missing, after a night out with friends.

He was murdered, by a stranger, who was caught after Daniel’s body was discovered.

He was missing for almost three years.

He was killed, in a public place too - the Peter Morgan Foundation would save lives when it was set into motion.

“Um.” Michelle sighed, “I can’t stop thinking about him, and what his family, must be going through. They have to live on, knowing he was murdered.” She hung her head, “I feel bad that we were relieved, that it wasn’t Peter. Daniel, was a person, with a future in front of him, and he deserves to be remembered.”

He nodded, “He does.”

She hesitated, “I want to see them.”

“Them?”

“His family.” She admitted, “I wanna give them this.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Tony got into contact, with Daniel’s mother, Sarah, relatively quickly after speaking to Detective Hawkins. Apparently, she’d been meaning to reach out to him. She was more than happy, to invite him, and Michelle over, for a talk.

Michelle hardly spoke, during the drive. She gazed out of the window, mindlessly mouthing the words to the playlist she’d chosen for the journey.

Tony could tell, she’d been wanting this, to do this, for a while.

They parked up outside.

A little girl, who Tony presumed was Daniel’s little sister, Luna, was sitting on the lawn, was playing with a set of Avengers action figures.

Sarah was standing on the house’s porch.

“Mummy!” Luna jumped up, spinning around, overexcited, “Iron Man’s here!”

Michelle snorted a laugh as she jumped out.

Tony circled the car, he waved, “Mrs. Bennett?”

She walked over, “Please, call me Sarah.” She held out her hand.

Tony shook it, “Call me Tony.”

She laughed, “Wow.” She turned, shaking Michelle’s hand, “You must be Michelle.”

“Yeah.” Michelle gave her a half-smile, “I’m MJ.”

“Nice to meet you both.” She motioned back, “Let’s get inside.”

Tony and Michelle were directed into a lounge, onto a large couch; Sarah left to gather drinks.

Tony looked around, taking in his surroundings. There were pictures of Daniel, hung up on the walls. Ranging from school photos to a collage of pictures of him and his sister.

On the fireplace, there was a pile of ‘ _thinking of you_ ’ cards stashed inside a torn box.

Dust had settled, over it, because time moved on, while that day, for Sarah and Luna, was frozen in time.

Michelle nudged his side, gaining his attention; she motioned down to his side.

He turned.

Luna was hovering, beside the couch, clutching onto an Iron Man action figure, “Hi.”

Tony smiled, “Hey, honey.”

She held up the action figure, “This is you!”

“Yes, it is.”

Luna was six, maybe seven, her age gap with Daniel, was big, like with Peter and Morgan, but Tony could tell, they were close, “Danny used to dress up as you, all the time.”

“That’s cool.”

“He loved the Avengers.” She beamed, “But he loved you and Spider-Man, the best!”

“Ah, that’s great.”

“I’m gonna go and play now!” She exclaimed, before running off, up the stairs.

“Bye.”

Sarah walked in, with a tray, “She loves superheroes, nearly as much as her brother did.”

She placed Tony’s coffee on the table, alongside Michelle’s orange juice, they nodded their gratitude.

“When Danny disappeared, it was around the same time, that Spider-Man left.” She sat, on the couch opposite them, “On that mission, with—”

Tony helped, “Captain Marvel.”

“That’s the one.” She leaned back, in the chair, “Luna was sure that Daniel was Spider-Man.”

Michelle shifted, uncomfortably, turning her face away, for a second.

“She was only four, at the time.” Sarah cradled her drink, in her hands, “I didn’t mind it, it was her security blanket, while it lasted.”

Tony nodded, he looked up, trying to stop tears welling in his eyes.

Sarah turned her attention to Michelle, “You’re Peter’s girlfriend, right?”

Michelle’s mouth curled into a slight smile, “Yeah.”

“Danny’s girlfriend, Jesse, is amazing.” Sarah praised, “She works with a missing children’s charity in Europe, she couldn’t bear sticking around here, after we…” She hesitated, for a moment, “She devoted all her time, to finding him, like the rest of us.”

Tony looked, at Michelle. She was nodding along as she’d finally found someone, who understood what she was going through. He wished he could have helped her, like this, years ago, but he’d come to realize, that he couldn’t do everything.

“He was her person, that’s what she always said.” Sarah rubbed her hands together, “Even after we knew, he was gone.” She gestured over to Michelle, “You, honey, are so brave. Never forget that. Something like this isn’t easy.”

“Thank you.”

Sarah looked up, at one of the pictures of Danny, that was hung on the wall, “I’m sorry.” She dated her eyes, between both of them, “It must have been hard on you when they thought my Danny was your Peter.” She folded her arms, “I can’t imagine, what you go through, with two children missing, I keep them in my prayers, every night.”

“How—” Tony bowed his head, cutting his sentence off.

“It’s okay.” Sarah reassured, “Ask me anything.”

“How did you do it?” Tony asked, “I’m barely hanging on.”

Michelle’s eyes widened. Just like her, Tony also had trouble opening up.

“It never gets better. Not when they’re missing.” She admitted, “It’s the same, day in and day out. All that happens, is you get stronger, you know?”

He nodded.

“I felt like a terrible mother when his body was found.” She tensed her shoulders, “I didn’t scream or lash out.” She tangled her fingers together, “I was quiet. See, you prepare yourself, for that day, but it’s pretty anti-climatic” She ran her hand through her hair, “You realize they’re not suffering anymore, so it’s almost a relief.”

Tony scrunched up with nose, with a sniffle.

“Still, if he’d come back, alive. I wouldn’t have let him go, ever again.” She chuckled, “I left his bed made, and his favorite food stocked in the fridge, but I knew he was gone, for a while.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, “You did?”

“My husband, Henry, passed away, a few months after Danny went missing.” She explained, “Those two, were inseparable, and my Henry, wouldn’t have let go, if Daniel hadn’t too.”

Michelle brushed away tears with the back of her hand.

“My hope, for you.” Sarah held out her hands, “For all of you, is closure. The worst part will always be, not knowing. So, whatever comes next, will be easier, I promise.”

Tony sniffled, “Thank you.”

“I have something for you.” Michelle scrambled, taking off her backpack, “Um-” She pulled out the finished sketch and held it out, for Sarah to take.

“Wow.” Sarah scanned it, with teary-eyes, “Oh, darling, this is beautiful. Did you draw this?”

“Yeah.”

“You captured his spirit.” She beamed, “Thank you so much.”

Sarah jumped up, to hug Michelle.

Tony watched on, with a new outtake on everything. He knew, that you were meant to prepare for the worst, and hope for the best, but what Sarah said, changed his mind.

He’d know if they were dead, _right?_ He’d feel it, deep down, if they were, but he didn’t.

* * *

**_III. The 1307_ ** **_th_ ** **_Day_ **

Working on the foundation and multiple campaigns, took up a lot of their time, but of course, that meant their days were well spent. They didn’t have time for their usual, weekly meeting at the lakehouse, for pizza and talk. Instead, they cleared out an hour, every Wednesday, for lunch together at the Headquarters.

It worked, but it didn’t feel as homely.

He drove in alone, because Pepper was already at work.

He made his way up to the fifth floor, trying his best to not get swept into conversations with the staff.

“I don’t get it!” Michelle’s scream echoed out of the room, into the corridor.

Tony dug his feet into the floor, hesitating for a second.

The door was wide open, which was the first sign, that something was off. Also, he’d never heard Michelle raise her voice like this before.

“Why would you come here?” She spat, her voice laced with white-hot anger, “After everything!”

Tony sped up, to see what was happening.

Ned was hanging out the back of the room, with a hand on his hip. He was usually a bundle of joy, but frustration was written, across his face. His eyes were narrowed, and he was biting down, hard, on his lower lip, concealing whatever he wanted to say.

Betty’s face was red, but she was looking the opposite way, with a hand rested on Ned’s back.

May, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey were on the other side of the room, with their arms crossed. Strangely, they looked out of place.

Tony didn’t know what was going on, but he could tell, that Michelle had this one.

Tony closed the door and circled inside, which was went everything started to make sense.

Flash Thompson, the guy who gave Peter, the hardest time, at school was standing at the end of the room, curled in on himself, looking guiltier than ever.

Michelle was near him, looking about ready to burst.

Flash’s eyes flickered over to Tony, but he immediately looked away, fumbling with the cuff of his jacket.

Michelle opened her mouth, “I—” She twirled away, tears glistening in her eyes.

Flash swayed forward, “Michelle.”

“No, Flash.” Ned snapped, stepping away from Betty, “Stop.” He glared, “Abe told us, that when you found out, you shrugged it off.”

Flash stared the floor, ashamed.

“Everyone and I mean everyone, from school, have helped us.” Ned continued, “Even people who moved states!”

Betty took a step forward, taking Ned’s hand.

“Liz has traveled for marches. People who couldn’t make it wrote to us.” Ned shook his head, “Even Cindy, who’s in Tanzania, and we’ve heard nothing from you.”

“I—”

“We get it.” Michelle cut in, “You were in the military or something but—”

“I fucked up.” Flash interrupted, his voice, high-pitched, “I owe Peter, the most, and I was scared when he was taken.” He admitted, in a whisper, “I wanted to make it up to him, so bad, before—”

Michelle hugged her arms around her front, as kept her eyes locked onto him.

Flash slouched his shoulder, “I wasn’t deployed, I’ve never been in the military.”

Ned raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I have nothing to do with my family anymore.” Flash explained, “They said that, as a cover-up.”

Ned squeezed Betty’s hand, “I don’t understand.”

Flash held out his arms, “I eloped, okay?”

Everybody’s faces fell.

“I’ve been married for two years.” 

Michelle stepped back, “Wow.”

“My husband’s name is Anton.” Flash smiled, “And I’m trying to be a better person. I wanted to leave Queens behind.”

Michelle’s voice softened, “Why come back now?”

“We want to adopt next year, maybe the year after, but I can’t—” He darted his eyes around, “Not until I’ve done something for Peter.” He paused, for a second, “I know I’m late, but I wanna help.”

“Okay.” Michelle nodded, “You can help us with posters later, after lunch.” She pointed to the door, “The cafeteria’s downstairs, I’ll come and get you.”

“Thank you.” Flash hurried out the door, as quickly as possible.

Ned waited until the door clicked shut, “MJ?”

She gave a half shrug, “I think he’s telling the truth, he was scared—”

Tony swallowed a lump, in his throat.

He’d sat next to Peter’s bedside and watched him, cry himself to sleep, because of things Flash had said or done.

They weren’t, at each other’s throats during senior year, they had mutual respect for one another, but Flash tormented Peter for years, but he was a kid too, with a troublesome past.

He’d changed, but they couldn’t forgive him, in Peter’s place, and Flash obviously knew that, but they couldn’t turn him away, either.

Tony needed proof, that Flash was sincere, and he was doing this for ‘ _brownie points_ ,’ or ‘ _clout_ ,’ whatever people call it.

With a shaking hand, he reached into his pocket, pulling out Peter’s cell phone. He carried it, everywhere, fully charged. It was like an anchor.

May spoke up, “Tony?”

“I just need to see.”

With Karen’s help, he unlocked it and scrolled to Flash’s messages. There were thousands, apology after apology, pure guilt, that’s been laid on Flash’s shoulders for almost four years.

Tony locked the screen, he’d seen one or two, but he had no right to the rest, that was a conversation for Flash and Peter.

Michelle bounced her head up, “And?”

“Yeah.” Tony turned his face away, “We should let him help.”

* * *

Hanging up and giving out posters, seemed futile, with all the technology on their side, but it worked, for some cases. It kept their names, their pictures, in the public eye, especially since they weren’t on the news as frequently as they used to be. People tend to listen and look, at a hard copy. A Facebook post can go a long way, but people share it, without looking at it. Outside, in the real world, they could start a conversation.

Flash was active, with the public. He maintained conversations with people on the street and gave out, dozens of posters. He asked every one of them, to follow the Peter Morgan Foundation, on social media, and nobody turned him down.

May parked herself next to Tony, a pile of posters, in her arms, “Somebody’s eager.” She motioned to Flash, who was sitting on the bench, explaining the campaign to an elderly woman.

“It’s guilt, I think.” Tony sighed, “He’s trying his best to make amends.”

“He’s different.” May studied him, “He never used to be this, down to earth before.”

“The kid has shitty parents, defined by their money.” Tony scarped his teeth over his lip, “My dad was the same. He raised me, to be his successor, instead of listening to my goals and dreams.” He let go of a slow breath, “Flash wants kids of his own, so he’s trying really hard to break that cycle.”

May smiled, “He’s getting there.”

“Definitely.”

“Kids.” She mused, “He’s still a baby himself.”

Tony held his head back, “Ha.”

“Twenty-two and married.” She muttered, “I was twenty-three when I married Ben, and I felt, so young.”

Tony looked at her, with his biggest grin, “It worked though, didn’t it?”

“Yeah.” She leaned her head on his arm, “It worked.”

The spent three hours, handing out posters and talking to the general public.

They went back to the Headquarters, for dinner, and Flash, tagged along.

He was quietly reserved, around them, but there was no more shouting, which Tony was grateful for.

It might not be their place, to forgive him, but Peter, was a trusting and forgiving person, he wouldn’t want them to cast him aside.

“I should get going.” Flash got up, out of his chair, “I’m seeing my parents, in the morning…” He ran a hand through his hair, “With Anton.”

Michelle jumped up, she caught his wrist and pulled him into a hug, to his surprise.

He pulled back, “Does this mean, I can call you ‘MJ’ now?”

She rolled her eyes, “I guess.” She gently punched his arm, “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” He turned, on his heel, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of the framed poster of Spider-Man, up on the wall.

Ned watched him, “Flash?”

Flash jumped up, gaining air, “Sorry.” He spun back to face them, he pointed to the poster, “He saved my life once.”

Ned chuckled, “We know.” He gestured to Michelle, with her thumb, “We were there too.”

Flash shook his head, “Not at the Monument, it was before that.”

May straightened her back, “Yeah?”

“I’d fallen out with my parents, and they didn’t send anyone to pick me up, so I walked.” Flash twiddled his thumb, anxious, “It was raining, I didn’t have a coat, but Spider-Man caught up with me and gave me an umbrella.”

Tony frowned, confused. It sounded like Peter, but the suit was waterproof, the kid didn’t carry an umbrella around on patrol.

“He offered to walk me home.” Flash carried on, “I said _‘no.’_ ” He fidgeted, “I walked the rest of the way, confused, about why he’d helped me.” He mustered the courage, to look up at them all, “Why would someone, I bullied every day, since we were kids, be so nice to me?”

An immediate silence fell across the room.

Flash awkwardly held up his hand, in a wave, “See you.” With that, he left.

They all started sharing odd glances, with one another, not sure what to say.

May chuckled, with tears in her eyes.

“Wow.” Tony snorted a laugh, “Peter never could keep a secret, could he?”

Tony’s smile dropped. Everything slowed for a second. A penny dropped, the heaviest kind. A realization, he should have looked into, more extensively before.

Rhodey stood up, “Tony?”

Tony jumped to his feet, heading to the door, “I’ll be back.” He rushed out, into the corridor.

Rhodey chased after him, grabbing his hand, “Tones, what’s wrong?”

“Flash knows.”

“Yes?” Rhodey nodded, “I don’t think we have to worry, he’s not gonna tell anymore.”

“Betty knows too.”

Rhodey raised his eyebrows, “Tones—”

“They worked it out, both of them, and Jones too.” Tony placed a hand on his chest, trying to prevent a looming panic attack, “So, did Toomes.”

“We’ve been over this, he signed a disclosure form.” Rhodey reassured him, “Your team spoke with him, he’s still in jail.”

“I feel like we’re missing something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know.” He turned, “I need to talk to Toomes. Now.”

* * *

Not many people knew Peter was Spider-Man. Everyone who did, Tony knew about. He kept a list. The Avengers were the only people that Tony had told, without Peter’s permission. He’d regret it forever, but everyone helped with the decision. The team needed to know, that vital piece of information, while working under the radar, to look for them.

Peter wouldn’t mind, Tony knew that. Peter said, if the Avengers ever came back, he’d tell them. Still, it should have been his decision.

That aside - after Toomes, Peter was careful with his identity. He’d never had his mask ripped off, he never ran into a bad guy, who knew him in real life, again. Michelle, Betty and Flash, they knew Peter, for years, which was why they’d managed to work it out.

Toomes was the only person who knew, that made Tony’s blood boil, and he needed to know something, for sure.

Tony walked into an empty room, leaving Rhodey on the outside. Toomes was sat, handcuffed at the furthest table; he sneered,” Stark?”

“Toomes.” He sat, opposite him. All he could see was a man, that could have easily killed Peter.

Toomes had a black eye, a cut lower lip, but Tony chose not to question it, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Tony leaned his elbows, on the table, “I need to know if you ever told anyone.”

“About the kid?”

“Yes.”

Toomes leaned back, “Your team already asked me this.”

“I know.” Tony hissed, “I need to hear it from you.”

“Okay.” He sighed, “No, I never have, I’m not planning to either.” He motioned to his face, “My fellow inmates, have heard the rumors, that I know.” He leaned closer, “I’ve been offered money, drugs, freedom, but I never give in. The kid was doing the right thing, I’d never punish him for that…” He looked up, “Again.”

Tony clenched his fists.

“Liz cares about him.” Toomes muttered softly, “I’d never hurt her, more than I already have.”

He was telling the truth, Tony could tell, “Okay.”

He quickly got onto his feet, not wanting to spend another second in his company.

“Stark.”

Tony spun to look back, “What?”

“A lot of people, are in here because of Spider-Man.” Toomes’ face paled, “They know he’s young, but they don’t care - they’d skin him alive, given the chance.” He sunk, saddened, “If whoever, took your kids, knew about his double life, then I’m sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** References to a dead body, Mentions of murder  
>  ****


	5. Year Five: Somehow We’ll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony receives a call, that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**

**_I. The 1488_ ** **_th_ ** **_Day_ **

Tony couldn’t believe they’d managed to swing it. After seven years and a truckload, of regret, the team were coming home. It wasn’t something they’d done overnight, they couldn’t just flip a switch. It took a considerable amount of time to get them a pardon, written with terms, that both sides agreed with. Tony was lucky, that all he had to do was stand there and look pretty. Rhodey dragged him to a few meetings, to sign documents, but other than that, he hadn’t had much to do with the political side of it.

Rhodey’s tireless work paid off. The team were returning as superheroes, not as war criminals, which was extraordinary. _Yes_ , for the next five years, Rhodey was in strict charge of their actions, and Tony would be financially responsible for them, but other than that, it was a win. In Tony’s eyes, he and Rhodey were in a joint custody agreement, with a group of fully-grown adults that had been on the run for seven years.

Tony couldn’t like it, he wanted to see them. That didn’t stop his clenched fists from shaking, or his toes from tapping.

Rhodey hissed, with gritted teeth, “Stop it.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Bouncing.”

“I can’t help it.” He turned to face him, “Hey, you’re doing it too!”

Rhodey dug his heels into the grass, “Oh, yeah.”

Tony spun around, taking in what he could see. They were standing outside, on the main field of the Headquarters. The rest of the staff were given the day off.

Ned was nearby, he had ants in his pants. Despite being _Spider-Man’s Guy In The Chair_ , he couldn’t believe he was going to meet the rest of the team. He was pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath. Betty was holding his hand, watching him, with wide-eyes and an ear-to-ear smile.

Michelle was standing with May, neither of them seemed to give two flying shits.

May liked Thor, but at the end of the day, everyone did – he was infectious, and he’d done nothing wrong. May cared, deeply, for the people she loved. Tony realized, long after he should have, that he was one of those people. She’d likely give the team a cold shoulder, for a short while, at least.

Pepper was on Tony’s other side, she nudged his shoulder and motioned up, “Look.”

Tony turned his attention to the sky. The Quinjet had arrived, it slowly made its descent.

It landed, the engines shut off and the ramp, slowly opened.

Tony had no time to take it in. There was a flash of blonde and then, he had an armful of Natasha Romanoff, _ah,_ the little sister he never asked for, but he needed, “Woah!”

“Tony.” She breathed, tightening her arms around his back.

He folded his arms up, sinking into her hold, “Hey.”

She leaned back, kissing his cheek, “I missed you.” 

“Same.”

Natasha’s eye caught Pepper’s attention, “Hey.”

“Hey, Nat.”

Natasha moved over, pulling Pepper into a hug; Romanoff was open and tactile when you got to know her. She loved a hug and curling up on the couch, at the end of a long day, but if Tony told anyone that, he’d have a hand sliced off. 

Tony stepped aside, distancing himself from it all.

It was a crowd, of reunions and first meetings. Even Michelle seemed a little by _the_ Black Widow. Tony wouldn’t mention her closet of Black Widow Merchandise, that he saw her wearing when she lived at the lakehouse. He would never, he’d risk losing _the other hand_. 

Natasha stepped aside, deep in conversation, with Michelle and Ned.

Tony turned around, to face the ramp.

Steve strode out, head held high, with Bucky on his left.

Tony studied the ground beneath his feet, for a second, before turning and walking over to meet them, he extended his hand, “Rogers.”

Steve smiled, shaking his hand, “Hey, Tony.”

Bucky seemed a little on edge, but he looked healthier, more at peace, with himself.

Tony moved his hand over because it was time to build bridges, not burn them down, “I won’t bite, I promise.”

“Yeah.” Bucky shook his hand, “Hi.” 

“It’s nice, to finally meet you, properly.” Tony folded his arms, “Without the drama.”

Bucky straightened his back, “Stark—”

“What you did, wasn’t you.” Tony interrupted, “I understand that now.”

“I know.” Bucky swayed back, onto his heels, “I just need to say it.”

Tony nodded.

Bucky let go of a slow breath, “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” Tony darted his eyes between them, “I thought I’d never face a darker moment, in my life then in that bunker, with the two of you.” He scrunched his nose up, with a sniffle, “But I have, because somebody out there, took my kids.” He looked to Bucky, “Somebody completely in _control_ of what they were doing.”

Steve rested a hand on Tony’s arm, “We’re gonna find whoever did this.”

“Yeah.” Tony gestured back to the building, with his head, “Let’s get inside.”

* * *

Tony stepped away, from the noise. Multiple conversations were happening, in one place, and he couldn’t process everything. Especially when his missing children seemed to be the topic of the night. That was expected, but sometimes, he couldn’t take it all in.

He followed his feet, to Peter’s bedroom. Since they had no reason to sleepover at the Headquarters, since Peter stepped back from being Spider-Man, the room was left untouched.

Tony hung, in the door frame. He stepped inside, picking up stray clothes and empty food wrappers, off the floor.

Somebody knocked on the open door.

Tony spun, on his heel.

Sam stood, with his arms crossed. he nodded his head up, “Stark?”

“Oh, hey Wilson.” He leaned his hand down the side of Peter’s bedside cabinet, fishing out a stash of candy wrappers, “Eh.” He stuck his tongue out, in disgust, “Such a teenager.” He gathered them, into a pile.

Sam watched on, studying the state of the room, “I’m guessing this is Peter’s room.”

“Yes.” Tony dumped the wrappers in the bin, “I should have cleaned it out before.” He wiped his hands on his trousers.

Sam looked around, hands on his hips, “I can’t believe I threw him out of a window.”

Tony snorted a giggle, “He enjoyed that.”

Sam’s face softened, “How are you?”

“Ah.” Tony rubbed the side of his head, “Is this a catch-up or a counseling session?”

Sam gave him a half shrug, “Either or, I guess.”

“I’m fine.” Tony leaned his back on the wall, “It’s not the same fine, as before though. When Morgan was a newborn – and Pepper and I were getting hardly any sleep, people would ask how we were, and we’d always say ‘ _fine_.’” He threw his arm to the side, “If Peter broke his arm, on patrol, it would be ‘ _fine_.’”

Tony bowed his head down, taking a deep breath.

“When they were taken, it was the furthest thing.” He shuddered, at the thought, “The opposite of fine. But, searching for them, doing everything humanely possible to bring them home, it’s got a whole new definition.” His throat cracked, “Because I’m doing fine, just not entirely.”

“That’s good, that’s healthy.” Sam reassured him, “When something tragic happens, some people fall and never get back up again. You, all of you, are doing so well. Living your day-to-day lives, it’s more than bravery.” He pointed at him, “I want you, to turn to me, whenever you need to talk.”

“I’ll try.” Tony moved over, “Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“If we find them.” He paused, “ _Alive._ Will you help Peter?”

Peter didn’t like opening up, and according to May, he’d turned his back on all his childhood counselors, after his parents died. And again, after Ben died. Someone like Sam, was a heaven-sent, because he could form an informal and formal relationship with him, making it easier for Peter, to open up. Which was what’d he need, if they were found alive.

Tony already had three candidates, to help Morgan, with her recovery. His daughter was still young, and at this point, she’d bounce back better than Peter ever could, in the real world.

“Yes.” Sam agreed, “I’ll drop everything, for that kid, and I haven’t even met him yet.”

“He does that.”

* * *

**_III. The 1567th Day_ **

Tony couldn’t lie. The detectives working on Peter and Morgan’s case hadn’t done all they could, in the four years they’d been fighting for answers. The crime scene itself, where it started, wasn’t cordoned off until Happy stepped in.

 _Still_ , Tony considered them lucky. Privileged, to be where he was, in terms of society. He was high profile, well-known, and it meant that the case got the star treatment, but if they were treating his case, with more care than others, he didn’t envy the working-class parents, who lost their kids, in similar circumstances. He could never imagine, how they were treated, day in and day out, pushed to the bottom of the pile, because they didn’t matter as much. Tony hoped, with the foundation in place, they could finally do something to stop that.

The team employed by Tony had done their best, but there was nothing much they could do with no evidence or leads.

Since talking with Toomes, Tony went back through every foe that Peter ever faced. Even the boring daylight robbery cases. He and Friday, spent weeks, going through footage on the Baby Monitor, but there was nothing; Peter kept his mask on, he was good with that. If this, happened to be connected to be Spider-Man, it was minuscule. Like finding a needle, in a haystack. There was nothing more he could.

Detective Hawkins, in a last-ditch attempt to find something, asked Tony for a list of his ex-employees. Stark Industries had a brilliant policy when it came to firing people, so he didn’t expect anybody, but he wished he’d be asked sooner. It seemed like, law enforcement gave up, after finding Peter’s hoodie, the only shred of evidence they ever found. It was a threshold, as soon they passed it, they stopped giving a shit.

Tony was in his office, printing out a hard copy of his ex-employees. Michelle had come in, to give him a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

She stopped by the printer, picking up the top sheet, “There’s no way.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Since you took over the company, you’ve only fired 131 people?” She shook her head, “Over thirty years?”

“I think it’s fair.” He gave a half shrug, “There’s plenty of work to go around.” He jumped off of his chair, circling the desk, “We only fire people for misconduct. If there is an employee that we have a civil disagreement with, we try and work it out, if we can’t, the employee leaves on friendly terms, with three-month back payment.”

She smiled, impressed, “Wow.”

“Also, if they helped us create something, a device, or a gadget, they still earn revenue from its potential sales.” He folded his arms, “Still, Hawkins wants their information.”

Michelle scanned the list, “Doreen Green?”

“Ah, she wasn’t fired.” Tony tilted his head back, “She, um, left to travel the world with her daughter.”

Michelle’s smile turned mischievous, “Sue Storm?”

“Left to work for Reed Richards.” Tony rolled his eyes, “You knew that, didn’t you?

She widened her eyes, “No.” She looked back down to the sheet, “Quentin Beck?”

Tony hummed, “He left, after we closed a project he was leading, it was a waste of money.”

“Alright.” She put the sheet with the rest of the pile, “Why’d you print it?”

Tony collected it off the printer, “They wanted a hard copy.”

She held out her hand, “Want me to send it?”

“Yes, please.” He handed it over, “Thank you.”

* * *

**_III. The 1609 th Day_**

Tony was busy, preparing for a campaign that he and Pepper were attending in Toronto. It was for parents, with missing children. May was planning to go, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave New York, which they understood completely. It was all she knew, and where she felt closest to Peter.

Tony was perched on the kitchen surface, shifting through an information booklet about the other parents they were going to meet.

People who were going through, what they were. He wouldn’t make it to enrolment, on the first day, because he was staying to see Rhodey off. It was his friend’s first mission, off earth, and he was terrified, about being separated, by an entire galaxy. Pepper was more than happy, to go alone, and have Tony join later. She knew it would put his mind to ease if he could see Rhodey depart.

Tony placed the booklet down and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was snatched, out of his hands, under his nose, “Hey!” He tried to reach it, from his wife’s thieving hands.

She shook her head, holding it back, “Ten is the limit, remember?

He paused, trying to think of an excuse, “It’s decaf.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows, and carefully took a sip.

Tony held out his hands, realizing his mistake, “Wait.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Don’t lie to me.”

“Uh.”

Michelle hung her head off the back of the couch, “Caffeine is bad for you.”

“Ha.” Tony scoffed, “You can talk, Jones.”

She turned her face away, “Shut up.”

May got up, off the bean bag, “She’s right though.”

“She is.” Tony nodded, “But also, hypocritical.”

Michelle extended her middle finger toward him, without turning to face him.

Tony bowed his head, “How mature.”

The front door was thrown open, without a moment’s notice.

Tony’s senses screamed, he snapped into his defensive permission with his hand back, ready to catch a suit, if Friday deemed it necessary.

He didn’t need a suit.

It was Ned and Betty; they stood frozen, with bewildered looks written across their faces.

“Woah.” Tony lowered his hands, “What’s going on?”

May rushed over, “You okay?”

Betty slowly caught her breath, “We’re fine.”

Ned motioned back outside, “We needed to tell you before you hear it on the news.”

Pepper darted her eyes between them, “Hear what?”

“So…” Ned dawdled on his heels, “We’ve been helping this group of people, take down J.J Jameson.”

Michelle’s mouth dropped open, “You have?

Betty squeaked, “Yep, but we had to keep it a secret.”

“And….” Ned stammered, “We did it.”

Tony’s heart leaped into his throat, “You did it?”

“He was fired—” Betty laughed, excitedly.

Ned reached over to take Betty’s hand, “And he’s being sued, with multiple counts of defamation.”

“Oh, my God.” Pepper gasped, “That’s amazing!”

“Also, also..” Ned hiccuped, “The new boss, wants us to work there.”

No one celebrated, realizing there was more to come.

Betty finished his sentences, like always, “We can work part-time until we’re finished with college.”

Ned nodded, “That’s it.”

“Ah!” Tony roared, as the room erupted into applause.

They tangled together, in a group hug, of sorts.

* * *

**_IV. The 1819 th Day_**

Morgan’s sixth birthday came and went. It was, the same as always; difficult and painful. The knot in his stomach tightened, but the pain was numb, something he could live with. It wasn’t only guilt he carried around; it was the series of ‘ _what ifs’_ that was the worst, it was the questions that his mind was stuck on, often for too long. He concentrated on what life, could have been if nothing went wrong. That was pointless. The right term was probably, _potentially damaging,_ that’s what Sam would say.

He needed to stay in the present, but it was hard when another birthday went by.

Three days after her birthday, Pepper left for Toronto.

Tony spent the afternoon with Rhodey, going through every safety protocol, so he could guarantee that his friend would be safe, off earth.

When the moment came, Tony’s world turned off its axis. He wanted to grab Rhodey’s wrist and pull him close. He couldn’t bear seeing the people he loved leave, even when he was under the impression that they’d come home, safe. He thought that, with his kids, and they’d be gone, for _almost_ five years. If he asked Rhodey stay, he’d be resigned, but he wouldn’t go.

He’d see the panic, in Tony’s eyes, but it was something, he couldn’t do.

Rhodey had to do this.

“Stay safe.” Tony listed, tapping Rhodey’s arm, “Remember to eat—”

Rhodey laughed, “Okay, _Mum_.”

“Shut up.” Tony jokingly slapped him, “I said the same to Thor, and he’s a literal God.”

Rhodey slouched his shoulders, “Okay, okay.”

Carol Danvers walked past, carrying equipment with her, that should be impossible to carry unaided, but not for her.

Tony called over, “Hey, Danvers?”

She turned her face to meet his gaze, “Oh hey, Tony.”

Tony motioned to Rhodey, and then to Thor, “You got them?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, “I got them.”

“Thanks.” He waited until she was gone, before dragging Rhodey into a hug, “Stay safe.”

“Yeah.” Rhodey stepped away, “I get it.” He raised his hand, in a wave, “See you.”

Tony watched, with his hands on his hips, as the ship entered orbit, “See you.” He muttered quietly, under his breath.

He took a slow walk, back to the car. He didn’t have to fly out, for another few hours, but he thought he could catch an early plane. He hated a country apart from Pepper, he’d almost made her stay too. It was sickening, being far away from everyone, all at once. Michelle was inside the Headquarters, but still, everyone seemed so far apart.

He entered the car park, worst-case scenarios of Rhodey’s venture running through his head, at a mile a minute, “Eh, stop it.”

His cell rang.

“Uhhh.” He buried his hand into his pocket, “Shit, I got it.”

_Unknown caller._

Tony stopped by his car, “Hello?”

The caller spoke softly, which usually meant nothing good, _“Is this Anthony Stark?”_

“Yes.” Tony balled his hand into a fist, by his side, “Who’s speaking?”

_“I’m Officer Baron, from the 6th Precinct, in Newark.”_

Tony scrunched his nose, “New Jersey?”

_“Yes, sir.”_

“Okay, what is it—”

_“Um, I’m not sure how to say this.”_

He paused.

Tony’s breathing quickened. Everything around him momentarily went out of focus.

They’d found something. There’d be no other reasons for a detective to call. Something must have happened, to do with the case. Something, that left, an officer speechless. _A lead? A body or bodies? Or both?_

Tony wasn’t sure if he could handle any of that, not with Rhodey and Pepper miles away.

It felt like that day. The call from Happy, when everything went wrong. It was a rush of agonizing déjà vu. He didn’t know if he could survive that again.

Detective Baron, spoke again, _“We have located Morgan Stark and Peter Parker –”_ He froze and then, _“Alive.”_

Everything went quiet.

Tony stopped.

_Alive?_

His stomach lunged forward, taking his feet with it. He held out his hand, catching himself on the car roof, “W-what?”

“ _We don’t know the details yet, but they were being kept in a garden shed.”_

Tony hiccuped a sob, “Together?”

_“Yes, sir.”_

Tony wavered, leaning his forehead against the cold exterior of his car, “I don’t—”

“ _A call was made, two hours ago, about a young girl who’d fled to the company of an older man. She identified herself, as Morgan Stark, she then helped the officers locate Mr. Parker.”_

Tony laughed, a little, utterly impressed and proud, “She did?”

_“Yes.”_

Tony trembled, his fingers were only just managing to hold onto his cell.

_“From what I’ve heard, it was Peter’s plan, to get her out.”_

Tony choked on a cry.

His kids, his beautiful amazing kids, saved one another. _Of course_ , they fucking did. He should have never expected any less. He damned himself, for thinking they were torn apart.

“They’re alive.” Tony’s body jerked, because that was true, it wasn’t a fantasy or a theory, it was real, “They’re alive.” He chuckled humorlessly, cupping a hand over his mouth, “Sorry, sorry—”

_“It’s fine.”_

Tony snapped, his mind turning to a daunting reality, “Who did this? Who—”

 _“The man responsible is in police custody after being chased down by pedestrian_.”

“I want a name.”

_“Sir, that is against regulation, for now, we need—”_

Tony cut him off, adamant to know, “Who?”

_“Mr. Stark”—_

“Please. I need to know, now.” He thudded his hand against the car, “He’s in custody, it’s not like I’m gonna do anything.”

There were a few mummers, _“Okay.”_ Pause, _“His name is Quentin Beck.”_

Tony’s heart sunk to his feet. He’d met Quentin Beck, once or twice, when he worked for the company. But it didn’t make sense. There was no bad blood between them. Beck left on good terms after the BARF program was closed.

 _Wait,_ the BARF program.

That had the potential to be a torture device, used in the wrong way.

Tony shook it off, he couldn’t concentrate on that yet, “Alright.”

“ _Morgan and Peter are being taken to Westville General. We need you, to come to the station-”_

Tony hung up.

He wasn’t going to any station, he was going straight to his kids.

Michelle’s voice, suddenly brought reality crashing around him, “You’re gonna be late, you know?”

He turned, quickly, to face her.

She was walking over, from the entrance, holding onto a freshly printed pile of posters; she was leaving the hang them out.

Her mischievous smile dropped, “Stark, what’s wrong?” She dumped the posters on her car’s roof and rushed over, she grabbed his low hanging wrist, “Hey?”

Tony jolted, reaching up to take her hand.

She studied him, “What’s going on?”

“They found them.”

“What-” She swayed, “What?!”

“They’re alive.”

She darted her eyes around, trying to process those two sentences, that carried the weight of five years.

Tony held her hand, tight, as he tried to think of everything they needed to do.

Michelle pushed his arm, “Go.”

“What?”

“Go.” She pushed him back further, “I’ll stay here and deal with the press.” She gestured back, “I’ll phone Ned too.”

He shook his head, “MJ?”

“When you see him…” Her throat cracked, as she backed up, “When you see Peter, tell him this, from me…” She looked to the sky, “‘ _Get some sleep, loser_.’”

Tony laughed, “I will.”

Michelle sprinted, backward, hurrying to the entrance, “Go!” She scrambled inside, fast on her feet.

Tony pressed down on his phone, “Friday, I need a suit!”

_“Deploying Mark 47 now!”_

Tony speed-dialed Pepper, he yelped, “Honey?”

_“Are you on your way?”_

He ran a hand through his hair, “Where are you?”

“ _I’m at the hotel.”_

His voice wavered, “Honey, I’m not sure how to say-“

She answered panicked, _“Tony, what’s going on?”_

“They found them.”

Pepper squeaked, _“Huh?”_

 _“Our kids, baby.”_ He bowed his head, _“They’re alive.”_ He whimpered, _“And they were together.”_

“Oh, thank God.” She scrambled, going through her stuff, “I’m gonna fly back, now.”

“I’m gonna have to go—” He cried, “I need to tell May.”

_“Go, go. I’m on my way.”_

“Love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

May picked up, after one ring _, “Tony?”_

Tony didn’t have time to wait, “They’re alive.”

 _“What?”_ May stuttered, “ _What do mean?”_

“They found them.” Tony sobbed, clenching a handful of hair, “They’re alive, May.”

It went silent.

Tony watched as Mark 47 landed beside him, ready for him to climb inside, “May?”

Happy was there, helping her with posters, Tony heard him, in the background, “ _May, are you alright?”_

_“Where?” May suddenly spoke, her voice quiet, “Where are they?”_

“Westville General.” He thought, trying to remember, “New Jersey.”

_“Okay, okay.”_

Tony turned to his suit, “Um, I gotta go.”

 _“You…you go—”_ She told him _, “And when you see them, don’t let them go, not for anything.”_

“Of course.”

_“See you soon.”_

Tony placed his phone into his pocket and clambered into his suit, shooting into the sky. He went as fast as the thrusters allowed him to.

The sun was going down, and by the time, he touched down, outside Westville General, it was dark. The lights from inside the hospital and the dimly lit lampposts helped illuminate the desolate car park.

He turned, frantically on his heel, wondering where he needed to go. He needed to take a step, but he wasn’t sure, which direction was best.

That’s when a small whisper, caught in the wind, made it to him. A voice, he knew, so well, “Mr. Stark—”

Tony spun around as his knees turned to jelly, his eyes widened, as big as they could go.

Peter was standing, near a police car, with an officer by his side, trying to coarse him inside.

The kid had hardly aged a day, but his hair was unruly, tucked behind his ears. His eyes were red-rimmed, and the skin beneath was bruised, from years of crying himself to sleep. He was dangerously malnourished, but he was still Peter, and he was **_alive._**

Tucked up asleep, in Peter’s arms, was Morgan. So big and grown-up. Still as beautiful, as Tony remembered.

Tony and Peter stared at one another, for what seemed like a lifetime.

Tony watched like it was a dream, that would fade, but it didn’t, “Kid…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Mentions of kidnapping and torture  
>   
> Ummm! This might sound weird, but I've grown attached to this universe, that it's been impossible to let it go, but here we are...I'm totally not crying right now, haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I can't stop writing, so please vote here for our next adventure: [Survey](https://forms.gle/VwSKytACrTvf3PwW6)
> 
> ALSO, UM, [check this fanart out.](https://superherotiger.tumblr.com/post/624436057902039040/in-celebration-of-the-final-chapter-of) The amazing, the wonderful, SuperheroTiger drew art, for my fanfiction, ahhhhhh, insane, and it's amazing!


End file.
